To Hold Him in My Arms
by SonYukiGoku'sSister
Summary: Conrad's kidnap makes Gwendal come to terms of his feelings to his brothers. Often we do not know how much we love someone until his or her life is threatened. COMPLETE! With Bloopers...
1. An afternoon gone wrong

Chapter 1: An afternoon gone wrong

"Are you sure about this, Yuri?" Wolfram asked quietly as they waited for Conrad with Greta between them.

"Well," Yuri replied hesitantly, "I do trust him to keep her safe..."

They heard a gallop of hooves then and looked to find Conrad and his horse running towards them. Wolfram picked up their daughter and tossed her to his brother. Greta gave a small squeal of delight as Conrad caught her and settled her in the saddle in front of him.

_'He used to do the same with me...'_ thought Wolfram, as he and Yuri smiled at the sight before them. "Have fun you two," said Yuri, as Conrad prepared to ride off with Greta. "We will," Conrad replied.

As soon as Conrad and Greta rode away, Wolfram turned to his fiancé. He could see the worried look on Yuri's face which had not appeared since the war between Shin Makoku and Dai Shimarron. One which Yuri unwittingly stopped and nearly killed King Ranjeel of Dai Shimarron. Wolfram hated that look, because it did not belong to Yuri.

"All right, what is it?" he asked gruffly, snapping the boy-king from his distressed thoughts.

"Huh?"

"What do you mean 'huh'? You're worried about them aren't you?" Wolfram asked again, "Greta's my daughter too, you know."

Yuri smiled sheepishly, "Guess you know me well enough that I can't hide things from you any more, huh?" He looked towards where Conrad and Greta had rode. "I can't help feeling that something bad is going to happen," Yuri explained, "I trust Conrad to protect Greta, but I can't help feeling that he won't come back alive... why is that?"

"Even I don't know," Wolfram agreed, "Conrad always seems to be..."

"Alone," Yuri finished, making the blond look at him in surprise. "He never talks about his pain," Yuri continued, "not even to Yosak." It did not take long for Wolfram to take in this information, but it was then he realised that Yuri was right. Conrad was often... alone. There was no other way to describe it.

He looked towards the window of Gwendal's office, and vaguely made out an outline of his stern brother. He knew that Gwendal was worried as well. But as far as they knew, there was nothing dangerous in the destination where Conrad and Greta were heading. Wolfram was there himself the day before.

* * *

"Uncle," Greta protested, eyes still closed as they had been for the last half hour, "Where are we going?"

"Just a little further, Little Fawn," Conrad laughed, as they galloped across the field of flowers. Greta nodded and kept quiet. She enjoyed spending time with her two uncles, and her fathers.

Both were often busy, and with Yuri travelling between two worlds it made his job as the Maoh harder than it seems but he always tries his best to be a good father. Wolfram, though busy with military activities, did his share in his role as her father as well as possible. Gwendal enjoyed her company as he worked or focussed on his hobby of needlework. Once she had to enter his office and was afraid she would disturb him, his blue eyes softened at the sight of her and said, "Seeing it's you, it's all right."

They all had a special nickname for her. Yuri and Wolfram called her their 'little girl', Gwendal called her 'Little One', where Conrad called her 'Little Fawn'. She loved them all equally with all her heart, and she knew they all loved her as well.

Conrad had stopped the horse, where were they?

He dismounted first, he moved to tie his horse, she knew, before helped her. "Can I open them yet?" she asked.

"No," he told her gently, "not yet."

He held her hand then and walked, guiding her to an unknown place. The air became cooler as they walked, Greta could feel the shadows of trees and leaves on her face. Then he stopped. And guided her to the front of him, there she could smell sweet odours as they were...

"Now, can I open them?" she asked.

"Okay," Conrad told her slowly, "Now."

As Greta opened her eyes, a most beautiful sight spread out before her, they were in a field abundant with flowers. Many of which she had not seen before.

"Lady Celi used to take me, Gwendal and Wolfram here when we were little," Conrad told her then, "We would make crowns of flowers for her.

"Wolfram wanted to take you and Yuri here," her uncle continued, "But maybe we can come here as a family someday."

"Maybe the next time you have a day off?" asked Greta. Conrad nodded. "Your fathers thought it would be nice here just the two of us for today." He led her towards the flowers then and began running among the harmony of colours.

They were having the time of their lives for three glorious hours. Just the two of them. They ran around the field in laughter, amongst the flowers. Conrad taught his niece the names of all the flowers he knew, and how to make a garland.

It was late in the afternoon when they finally sat down in silence watching the flowers bend and flutter in the wind. Greta's dress was grass stained as was his uniform. On her downy curls was a garland he had made. It made her look even cuter. Their peaceful silence was broken when Conrad's trained ear heard a branch break, followed by another. He tensed, making Greta look up. "Conrad?" she murmured, noticing her uncle's sudden tense. "Shh.." he hushed gently, putting a finger on her lips in silence. A movement caught his eye.

"Greta," he whispered, slowly standing, "hold on to my hand!" Greta knew there was trouble nearby, otherwise he would not have become very quiet suddenly. Conrad, one hand on his sword and another holding her own, began to walk slowly towards where he left his horse, his trained senses opened and wary.

TWANG!

The next thing they both knew an arrow landed narrowly missing his right foot. "Run," he told her urgently. Greta did without question as they ran towards his horse, before they were tripped. Greta screamed as someone grabbed her from behind.

"Greta, don't move!" she heard Conrad yell. Greta felt herself falling again before a pair of arms caught her. She opened her eyes then to find herself in Conrad's arms. He was bending over the black figure he had just saved her from. "Uncle?" she questioned.

Conrad did not answer. Instead he picked up the dagger that the black figure had and examined it quickly. Particularly it's the symbol of an emblem. The symbol was a black hooded figure against the background of a blood red surface. _'This dagger...'_ He pocketed it up and turned his attention to his niece, frightened by the near assassination. "You all right?" he asked, helping her up. She nodded an affirmative before he picked her up and ran to his horse. Arrows falling at his wake.

Settling her on the saddle, Conrad adjusted the straps of the flanks so her feet could go in.

"Head to Covenant Castle as quickly as you can," he told her, "You'll be safe there."

"But Uncle..." she began before Conrad cut her off, "Gwendal will help stop the horse, he helped Yuri with that before. He fumbled his pockets then, taking out the dagger. An arrow shot into his arm. Greta screamed as he yelped in pain.

"I'm fine," he assured her, yanking the arrow out.

"Take this dagger and ride to Covenant Castle," Conrad instructed, and handed her the engraved dagger," and whatever you do, don't look back!"

"I can't leave you behind," she told him, tears in her eyes.

Recognising the words, he cupped her face in his hands reassuringly.

"They will find me," he told her, "The dagger will help them."

"Promise?" she asked.

"I promise," he said, "Now go." With that he slapped the horse's flank and watched as the horse reared before galloping in full speed towards Covenant Castle. "Be safe, Little fawn," he murmured, as the shouts behind him became louder. The Lion of Luttenberg unsheathed his sword then, and turned towards his pursuers.

He ran towards the enemy and fought with all his might. The scene of the Battle of Luttenberg filled his mind.

So much blood...

So many deaths...

All this for what? His honour?

Only he and Yosak survived the battle, but barely. Now, he must keep his promise and return to Yuri's side. To Greta's side... fighting and, regrettably, killing one brigand at a time.

He was down to one last man, pointing the blade of his sword threateningly to the enemy's neck before... "Halt!" a voice commanded. Conrad looked up to see a rider with two crossbow men at his side pointing at awkward angles. Conrad knew that was a bad sign, and even though he was weak from blood loss and defeated most of his pursuers, Conrad could tell that these were no ordinary swordsmen.

"Think about what you are prepared to lose if you kill him," the rider warned. Conrad narrowed his eyes as he traced the crossbow on his right.

The crossbow was aiming at a tree. Following where the crossbow was aimed with his trained eye, Conrad could just make out a hint of red among the green branches.

Yosak! Yosak had just arrived! Conrad hoped his best friend was smart enough to not interfere as the Leader pointed to the other crossbowman where Conrad allowed his eyes to follow it's destination.

This crossbow was aimed at a galloping horse, with a small person on it.

Greta!

"Put down your sword, or the girl and your friend die!" the leader sneered. Conrad clenched his teeth, this was not supposed to happen. And if his theory was right, he had to at least keep Yosak and Greta safe so they could find him, and return to Yuri – providing he was still alive, that is.

To break his promise and be captured, or let Greta and Yosak die...

"Will you keep your word?" Conrad asked, rather sceptical about the man's honour.

"My honour as a Black-Fold," the leader cackled.

'I knew it...' Conrad thought to himself, as he dropped his sword. The sword of Life.

It fell with a clang which he did not regret. The Chief then signalled his last two men to lock Conrad's arms behind him. Conrad did not resist, but locked his hard brown eyes to the leader. With his arms behind him, the men then forced him to the ground.

The Leader held his face in his fingers, and turned it from side to side.

"You shall be the perfect gift," he murmured as he leaned closer to Conrad's ear, "heretic!"

Before Conrad could react, he felt a sharp pain at the back of his head and his whole body plunged into deep darkness.


	2. Lookout

Chapter 2: Lookout

Yosak arrived only just in time to find Conrad captured. He saw the crossbow man aiming a an arrow at him. Whoever these people were, Yosak knew then if either he or Conrad made the wrong move, he would not be able to report back to Gwendal.

Yosak swore under his breath as he sat very still in the shaded tree, watching the Leader knock Conrad unconscious. The only thing that relieved him was the fact that Greta had managed to escape.

'If only I was here earlier', he thought to himself, but he knew it could not be helped. He could not get past the Black-Folds without them offering him an arrow at at his side. But the question was: why did they take Conrad and why here?

No one else knows about this place in the exception of a few trusted soldiers.

As much as he wanted to pursue Conrad's captors, Yosak had force himself to head straight back to Covenant Castle. He knew Gwendal would kill him if he died in the hands of the Black-Folds. And it would not help Conrad either.

Judging by the direction they were taking Conrad to, Yosak had an idea where they were going. So he headed back to Covenant Castle, miles away behind Greta. He knew that she would be upset at the repetition of the Black-Folds unless she had told them.

Yosak let out a deep breath as surveyed the tracks made by Conrad's horse. "Take your time, princess," he murmured, "Conrad's strong, he'll be fine."

Yosak hoped he was right as he climbed down the tree to retrieve the sword of his best friend. His captain... his best friend...

How was he going to explain to the kiddo about his Godfather?

Author's note: Sorry for the short chap, next one's a ibt longer.


	3. Unarmed

Chapter 3: Unarmed

Gwendal looked out towards the late afternoon sun, he had been sceptic about letting Conrad and Greta going to that special place, even when Wolfram confirmed that it was safe a day ago. Of course, it was a day off for Conrad and he had promised Greta to take her riding to the outskirts of Shin Makoku – to that special place. Wolfram and Yuri would have went but both were busy with their duties.

Gwendal often wished Conrad would get married and settled. That way there would be something else for Conrad to fight and survive for. Gwendal rubbed his temples at the headache he had. The quarrel he had with Conrad earlier had not help his worry for their him.

"Riding?" Gwendal said sceptically, "In the outskirts?"

"I'll be bringing my sword..." Conrad had said, trying to convince his brother that he would be all right.

Gwendal snorted. "Is there one day that I can trust you to take a break?"

"Demo," Conrad said, faltering slightly, "Greta will be safe with me..."

"It's not our niece I'm worried about."

"Gwendal," said Conrad firmly, "I can handle myself just fine!"

_Oh, sure..._ Gwendal thought to himself, remembering the times where Conrad nearly died. The war... and Francia. The third time was...

"All right," said Gwendal coldly, turning away, "Don't expect me to come after you."

There was an awful hanging silence between them. Gwendal regretted his words, he did not have to turn around to see the tears swirling in those once innocent brown eyes.

"I won't," said Conrad quietly, "and I never did..." He then excused himself and quietly exited the office.

Gwendal mentally slapped himself. He had hurt Conrad and that was the last thing his brother needed.

A while later, Conrad had his horse ready and picked up Greta. Gwendal saw this through his office window. Even at a distance, he watched as Conrad settled their niece in front of him. Gwendal's frown had not disappeared as they rode of.

"It's not like anything's going to hurt them out there, your excellency," Yosak had said, "If it makes you feel better, I'll watch over them."

Presently Yosak entered the room.

Yosak was the amongst few people who could see how Gwendal cared for his brother very much. The bear plush toy in Conrad's office was more than enough to convince the red head of that.

As he looked into the afternoon sun, he remembered...

Conrad was born in an afternoon much like this one. The sun shining... winds blowing, gently swaying the trees and flowers... Gwendal still remembered how the same afternoon sun shone on his brown hand as baby Conrart curled fist around his point finger... barely two hours old...

He remembered the afternoons he brought Conrad in the garden for short walks. Squeals of happiness from the baby... and the late nights he rocked the baby in his arms. When Wolfram was... born... something caught his eye, a whinny of a horse distracted his thoughts.

He squinted and saw Conrad's horse was charging through the gates, but the brown blur on the horse's back was not Conrad's hair, he realised, a sense of dread running coldly through his blood. It was Greta's!


	4. Dark History Revealed

Chapter 4: Dark History Revealed

"Your majesty," Gunter's voice interrupted his thoughts, "Please try and concentrate on what you are doing." Yuri snapped out of his daydream and nodded. Lessons with Gunter, as usual, were boring. He began to find himself wishing he had gone with Conrad and Greta to that special place. Not just because he was bored either. Yuri could not help but feel something foreboding waiting to pounce on him. He hated that feeling. The last time he had the sense of foreboding, Shori had nearly killed himself.

He tried to concentrate with his lessons but that sense had bee nagging him at the back of his mind for the last half hour. He wished there was some way he could tell Gunter about it without the silver haired adviser getting all mushy over history.

Suddenly, he heard a horse whinnied loudly. Yuri looked up from his studies, as did Gunter, to the window to find the same brown blur Gwendal saw only moments before.

Panicked, he ran out with Gunter in time to find Gwendal calming the horse and Greta... in shock!

"Greta!" he yelled running towards her.

"Yuri!" she cried in a tearful voice. She fell from the horse only to be caught safely in his arms. He staggered back slightly and brought her close.

Unable to speak, she let the tears she held until then pour heavily upon him. "Baby..." he soothed, recognising the shock she was in. He brought a hand over her brown head, and patted her, telling her she was safe. But Greta seemed unconvinced.

"Yuri..." Wolfram called running towards him, "What...?"

"It's Conrad!" she sobbed into Yuri's shoulder as Wolfram reached to their side, "Conrad's hurt..."

For a moment everyone stood in shock when a sudden blue glow came from Yuri's hand as he held his weeping daughter. Their bodies began to glow in calm waves of blue light, seemingly licking them both with flickering blue fire as Greta continued to sob into Yuri's shoulder.

"Wolf," Yuri called, getting Wolfram's attention, "help me." Yuri opened his eyes then and faced him, "She needs us." The blond strode over and wrapped his arms around Yuri and their weeping daughter. Soon the glow enveloped him as well.

Slowly but surely, Greta's fear and troubled thoughts ceased where her tears and anxiety did not. Yuri did not let go of her. He held onto her as she cried and cried.

The king felt something sharp near his elbow and beckoned Gunter to remove it. Greta flinched as Gunter removed the dagger, remembering what had happened. She tightened her hold on Yuri as the adviser gently removed the dagger away from her.

"Gwendal," he called in a voice he had never used before, startling everyone in his presence in exception of Greta who was still in shock.

"Yes, highness," he answered, frowning. Yuri never spoke to him, or anyone, in that tone of voice unless he was angry. This type of anger was kept under control as he was still in his teenage form and not in the Maoh form.

"Meet me in the meeting room, and make sure that horse is well taken care of," Yuri ordered, acting like a king for the first time they had known him. "Gunter," he called then, "examine that dagger and Murata sent here." There was a long pause before he added, "Please."

"At once, your Highness," said Gwendal and Gunter at the same time. They went of to their own direction. Gunter to the library, and Gwendal to the stables.

"Wolfram," he called to his fiancé.

"Yes?" the blond answered, in respect.

"Call Gisela," said Yuri, "have her come to the meeting room as well. And meet me there."

Wolfram nodded and ran to find the healer. As Yuri carried his daughter into the castle, he called the maids to ready some warm milk to which they quickly obliged. They could not bear seeing the princess in such a state.

Meanwhile, at the stables, Gwendal looked on as Dorcascus led Conrad's horse away. A flower dropped from under the horse's saddle. It had wilted slightly due to the friction of the ride on the way back to Covenant Castle. It was, Gwendal knew, one of the rarest flowers in Shin Makoku, one that had yet to have a name.

"This flower..." he murmured. An image of Conrad entered his mind then, as did Greta. He did not understand why, but he found himself going over to his mother's garden and burying the flower in an empty patch.

He knew could trust Dorcascus with the horse, he made his way to the library then to help Gunter search for information of the dagger Greta brought back with her before heading to the meeting room, where Gisela was currently tending to the terribly shaken shaken Greta.

_Half an hour later..._

"You feel better?" asked Yuri. Greta nodded, she had her warm milk, but she refused to budge from Yuri's lap or even let go of his hand even as Gisela examined her. Yuri continued to sit within the meeting room as Gisela talked to Wolfram outside, the boy-king heard words like,'physically fine' and 'shock', and finally, "...you and his Majesty have healed her already with your love.

"And she's going to need it over the next few days," Wolfram added. Yuri did not know what to say. He just sat and held his daughter while he waited for Gwendal, Gunter and Murata to arrive. Meanwhile he just sat with his daughter, just being there for her.

Within the next hour or so, the room began to fill up. Gunter and Gwendal with their findings; Wolfram and Gisela ready with any medical support and Murata with his knowledge at ready. Once they were all there, Gunter stood and called the meeting forth off what is to be done about Conrad's kidnapping.

"Highness," he addressed Yuri, "We are ready when you are."

Yuri nodded. He took a deep breath and looked down at his daughter's tousled hair. "Sweetheart," said Yuri slowly, "I know this is very hard for you..."

"I can talk about it," Greta interrupted quietly.

Yuri admired his daughter's strength, he guessed the years of neglect from her aunt and uncle toughened her in a sense of loneliness, but it did not stop him from pitying her to what she had to face twice.

"Tell us everything," Yuri said softly, tightening his hold around her. He motioned Wolfram to sit next to him, in case she needed more than his moral support. So she would know her fathers would never leave her in misery if they could help it.

Greta laid her head on his shoulder, partially hiding her face in the crook of his neck and took a deep breath before explaining everything that occurred that day. She told them of how she and Conrad spent the afternoon in the field of flowers where Lady Celi took used to take her three sons to when she was free. She told them about the run, the trip, how one of them grabbed her from behind and released her as Conrad punched him, how they shot him in the arm and forcing him to put her on his horse instead and shorten the straps so she could ride the horse back to the castle.

"I don't know what happened after he sent his horse running with me," Greta finished, "He promised me you would find him... the dagger..." she faltered and buried her face into Yuri's chest and cried again. Wolfram, out of love and habit more than anything, reached a hand out to her and rubbed her back soothingly. He smiled a sad smile as she continued crying. "You were very brave," he told her gently.

"How am I brave?" said Greta, sobbing. She looked up towards him with teary brown eyes, then she looked at Yuri, "I left Conrad, and he's hurt. How does that make me brave Papa Yuri? Daddy Wolf?"

Everyone held their breath as Yuri looked gravely into his daughter's brown eyes. They knew he was thinking about what to say, trying to relate his own experiences – especially during the time he had to leave Conrad's side. There was little they know of times like those. They knew though, like any frightened child, Greta looked to her fathers for answers... because, like her uncles Gwendal, Shori and Conrad, they always had an answer.

Yuri took a deep breath then and let his black eyes soften.

"You trusted Conrad and held on tight to his horse as you rode back here to Covenant Castle with only horse speed to protect you from any attack," Yuri soothed, "There are times when it takes great courage to trust someone you love, especially when they are in danger."

Greta's teary eyes locked into Yuri's black ones.

Everyone in the room decided that it was wisdom on Yuri's part, because of maturity and trust he displayed. The trust he would not have done if any one of their lives were at stake. He now trusted Conrad in dangerous situations, in return the captain trusted him.

This, they could see, comforted Greta a great deal. She leaned her head against Yuri's chest then. Tears still leaked from her eyes, but she was much better than an hour before.

Murata who just came in, narrowed his eyes as he moved towards the table. He had been surprised when called from the Shinou Temple to examine a dagger. If Lord Weller had not been so important to Shibuya – well, anything that is living was important to Shibuya – he would have said that he was not needed. That was his thought before he saw the dagger on the table where Lord Von Khrist had placed. His eyes widened at the nightmarish image of the Black-Folds emblem caught in the mental image of his eye and process in his brain, resurfacing an age old nightmare.

"No...!" Murata gasped, looking intently at the blade, "I thought they were all killed!"

He pounded his fist hard on the table.

"What are you talking about Murata?" asked Yuri, surprised. He had never seen his best friend this angry before. Yuri knew this was a memory Murata never wanted in the first place.

"The Black-Folds!" Murata said darkly. Seeing the tell-tale signs of an outburst, Yuri murmured to Greta to close her eyes and covered her ears the best he could to block out the string of curses that went on for over five minutes. By the time Murata's anger subsided, everyone was staring at the normally gentle and serious boy in surprise. Even Gwendal was staring wide eyed at Murata.

Realizing what had happened, Murata scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Ah heh... heh..." he laughed sheepishly, as Yuri removed his hand from his daughter's ears. "Forgive me for my outburst, your Excellencies," he turned to Yuri and Greta, and looked more sheepish than ever, "I apologise to you as well, princess."

Greta only nodded, "I didn't hear a thing."

Murata looked appreciatively at Yuri as the Maoh glared daggers at him, telling him he would deal with the bad language later.

"The Black-Fold was a cult King Slaughter organised," said Murata, he adjusted his glasses before he continued, "The Black-Fold was his own secret army and they lived for three centuries. To you, Shibuya, this organization is similar to the witch hunt." Yuri nodded, remembering the recent documentary they were shown in school how women were treated in the past. The documentary made him respect his mother more.

"King Slaughter at the time believed he was the Ultimate ruler," Murata continued, "Much like Ranjeel of Dai Shimarron."

"Slaughter, however," Gunter informed them darkly, "Was almost as evil as the Soushu itself.

"The Black-Folds were consisted of Mazoku who have genuine hatred over Humans," Gunter continued, shaking his head sorrowfully,"This was about a millennium after the Great One defeated the Soushu. I found this after looking through the documents in the library on the Black-Folds." There was a pause in the room. Gunter flicked his grey eyes towards Greta. Yuri, getting the message, turned to Greta.

"Baby," he said, "How about you go to bed?"

She looked at him, "Do you want me to...?"

Her eyes red with tears. She grasped his arm. "Will you and Daddy Wolf come in soon?"

He was surprised by her readily gesture. It was as if, despite all, she the importance of his role as King.

"Don't worry," Yuri promised, hugging her tightly, "We will."

Greta nodded.

"Gisela..." he called. The healer nodded and took Greta's hand, leading the tiny princess out the door and towards the royal chambers.

Wolfram stood up then, "I'll go with her," he told Yuri, "You can fill me in later." Yuri nodded, watching his fiancé leave the room before turning towards his advisers.

"There's something Greta should not hear about isn't there?" asked Gwendal, speaking for the first time. Gunter nodded. Yuri frowned as he sat at the desk with his advisers. "What does this have to with Greta and Conrad apart from their human bloodline?"

"Almost everything," said Murata soberly.

Seeing his king was still confused, Gunter supplied more answers, "They were an organization created to wipe out entire population of the Human race and half-humans like Conrad."

"They used to torture the innocent lives of the human prisoners they captured," Murata continued darkly, his fists tight, "regardless age... men, women and children."

"Your Grace," Gwendal spoke, "you talk as if you have seen this."

Murata's hands tightened more. "My son at the time was among the first they tortured," he growled through clenched teeth, "and lynched. He was ten and, in their words, a heretical half-breed."

He sighed then, and adjusted his glasses, "Greta looks like him." Everyone in the room stared wide eyed at him, but Murata continued, "Same hair, same eyes.." He paused for a moment before growling again, "That was when I made the decision never to have a family again until the Soushu is defeated."

"Murata..." Yuri murmured, recognizing for the first time he knew his best friend the pain of having the many memories. Losing one's own child was likely the biggest of all. Yuri jumped from his seat, realising something, "Where's Yosak?"

Jaws dropped. That had forgotten Yosak!

There was a knock on the door then.

"Enter," Gwendal called. The door opened and Yosak came in. Yuri sat down in relief. "I gather you already know about the abduction, kiddo," Yosak said, seeing the seriousness in Yuri's eyes.

Yuri nodded.

"And we also know why they wanted him," said Murata.

"How is he?" Gunter asked. From the sound of his voice, Yuri suspected that Gunter was very worried about his student.

"Last I saw," said Yosak, "He is safe."

He paused. "Possibly was," he then added hesitantly.

Another pause. "And they left this," he said, taking out a long object from within his tunic. Several pairs of eyes widened.

"No!" Gunter murmured, gripping the table edge for support.

Yuri was now wishing he had never let Conrad and Greta out of his sight that day.

It was Conrad's sword! His sword of Life!


	5. A Dark Prophecy

Chapter 5: A Dark Prophecy

"We can't decide on this tonight..." Gwendal was saying before Yuri held his hand up. Yosak had told them the details on the kidnap. Obviously, the Black-Folds have not changed over the centuries. The young king looked at Gwendal as if disgusted with the man's choice. Gwendal almost shuddered at the look in Yuri's eyes. He had never seen such a look from the boy.

It was a look of a murderer. The one thing Yuri was not and will never be if Gwendal and his brothers could help it.

He remembered Yuri's words on their first adventure together, "_You'll stop me from causing any damage, right?_" he did not know Gwendal very well, but he had trusted the stern noble. It was back then that he realised what type of person Yuri was. The boy in front of him was not the boy he first met.

"Gwendal," said Yuri slowly, "Your brother's life is out there and each passing moment causes his chances of survival to deteriorate. If we don't decide what to do tonight it might be too late..."

"Don't tell me you're thinking of going, botchan?" said Yosak, remembering the numbered times they had to rescue Yuri from danger because of his reckless attitude, "No offence kiddo, you may be a Soukoku, but you do know that your mother's a human."

"Isn't it obvious?" Yuri asked the spy.

"You're not that..." Murata began.

"I'm going – after their location is found!"

It was not Yuri who spoke, it was Gwendal.

"And I trust that you won't follow me," said Gwendal, his piercing blue eyes looking straight at Yuri.

Yuri nodded, giving his permission. His black eyes never leaving Gwendal's blue eyes.

And so, it was decided...

* * *

A shudder passed through his body.

Darkness was all he saw before a throb at the back of his head disturbed him, telling him to wake up.

"Where am I?" he murmured. He was certain that he was not dead. The head throb was painful enough proof of that. He moved his head slightly, just seeing his surroundings lit by burning candles – candles that were burning upside down that is. Conrad looked up to where the rest of him was and was not very surprised to find his uniform removed, and the fact he was completely stripped. His ankles and wrists were tied against the wood with stick like strings of thorns sharp enough to cut deep into his flesh at the slightest movement.

It was as if he was being crucified upside down. He knew the idea would have made Yuri shudder. As pathetic as it was, better him than Greta – or the both of them for that matter. From the build of the room he was in, Conrad concluded that this was no place for a child.

'Rather demonic,' he thought sarcastically to himself, it was a term he had learned from Jose while he was on Earth. However, this was not the time for sarcasm; he had to find a way out of here. He searched for his clothes and found them in a burnt pile on the floor.

The creaking of an opening door made the Maoh's godfather aware that someone was coming. Conrad was glad he kept his eyes closed in time before the two men cut off their hands from their wrists.

The sound of manual machinery reached his ears. The cruciform slowly began to move, turning him right side up before making his body face downwards.

Conrad hissed as the thorns succeeded in digging into his wrists and ankles. The only comfort he could find in this was that the people would not see his form. He knew now that these people were really the Black-Folds cult. Their leader stepped forward and kicked him in the groins. Conrad bit back the urge to yell. It would only satisfy the Leader.

He was still seeing stars when he opened his eyes as the machinery began to work again, pulling his body up straight. He saw only three men, two bodies lay on the floor. Apparently, cutting of hands at wrist point had been a death sentence. "Blind fold him," he commanded the remaining two.

Blindfolded, Conrad had no clue what went on, but his senses told him of danger. At times like this, when he was free to move, he guarded himself. This was not amongst the best times, not when he was immobile and weak and blindfolded. A shiver ran down his spine. He had heard the atrocities of the Black Folds, but he had not thought they were still alive this day. He hated to think what Yuri would do if he came for him. The very thought itself made his guilt weigh in his heart: for worrying Yuri.

A sharp pain electrified him from across his torso, making him awake to reality... he gazed upon the Leader with a stoic expression which spoke volumes. The leader just sneered and leaned closer so only Conrad could hear.

"It's a pity you don't remember me heretic," he said, "Olbaid the banished one..."

It was then Conrad remembered. This man had tried to file a banishment for him for Luttenberg. Leading soldiers to their death and abandoning them. Lady Celi had just enough of it, as did Gunter, Lord Odell Von Wincott, and surprisingly, Gwendal. She banished him from Shin Makoku saying, "You have no right to judge those two men for disgrace. They have fought in Luttenberg and are scarred with unknown brutality!"

Conrad had not attended the session as he was unconscious at the time. But he knew Olbaid had hated him. Hated him due to his blood lineage. He understood his mother's undying love for him. And he understood that Gunter had believed in him, as did his dead subordinates. What he could not understand was why people still questioned his honour as a Mazoku. There was no questioning of Gwendal's defence, Yosak had told him himself that Gwendal cared for him even if he did not show it.

A sharp pain against his torso brought him back to reality. A knife came in contact to the scar over his right eyebrow cutting his blindfold.

"You are strong for a heretic," Olbaid1 said. Conrad kept quiet, knowing it was unwise to retort. Yuri probably would have retorted, but even he would know just to be quiet as Olbaid started to recite:

_Royal blood and human bone  
__Both spill with hatred atone  
__Rebirth of the King  
__And humans' undoing_

It chilled and angered Conrad to no end when he heard that prophecy.

"And through the body of a human child Slaughter will be able to be reborn again!" Olbaid went on, "But to insure, I shall test the rites upon you first, heretic!" Conrad bowed his head

Hair hiding his eyes, Conrad muttered something incoherent to himself. Olbaid punched him. "Repeat!" he demanded, clutching Conrad's throat.

"...art," he managed to say, gasping.

"What?" he said grabbing a handful of Conrad's hair tilting his head. Conrad spat out blood before he repeated, "My... name... is Conrart." His brown eyes were calm, and he did not look as if he would give in easily.

Olbaid punched him and pulled his phallus2. Unable to hold the pain, Conrad yelled, almost wishing he were dead. A keen smell reached his nostrils. Conrad then knew nothing.

1. Backwards for Diablo. Spanish for 'devil'.

2. Historical reference: The first buccaneers (or commonly known as pirates) used a similar method for torture.


	6. The Promise

Chapter 6: The Promise

When everyone left the meeting room, Gwendal let out a small sigh of relief. In the room was just him and Yuri – a distressed King to be exact.

"You know why I asked to go, don't you?"

Yuri looked away, ashamed. Gwendal saw right through him.

The young king was surprised when two rough hands clasped around his own tightened ones.

"I understand how you feel," said Gwendal, far more gently then Yuri had ever heard before, "but know that what I am doing is not just protecting you but the people you love as well. That's including your mother."

Yuri looked at his advisor, surprised.

"Yuri," said Gwendal, "Your thirst for blood is understandable, and you have every right to feel so, but I must tell you now..." he paused for a moment, "it is easy to kill any living being, from a single blade of grass to the richest of kings once you start."

Yuri stared in stunned silence. Gwendal rarely called him by his name; and when he does, the advisor was seeking for hope and reason.

Gwendal was asking Yuri to be reasonable and hoping against odds for his brother.

"I have killed many people, Yuri, and I regret doing so," Gwendal continued, "I know you regret seeing me do so, that's why we try to keep secrets from you on dangerous missions."

He took a deep breath then. "Though we failed to protect from such things, in a way it's a good thing," Gwendal explained, "Painful as it is, it may help to immune you to from possible unpreventable wars."

Yuri's shoulders began to shake as he murmured, "Shikashi..."

"Your hands are not meant to kill, Yuri," said Gwendal, "they are meant to heal."*

Yuri's shoulders shook as Gwendal continued, "And you have, you've healed more wounds than I dare to say. Including those which I have."

Yuri remained silent.

"Besides," he continued after a long silence, "You're needed here, not just Greta but Wolfram as well..."

The last thing Gwendal expected was a hug from the boy king. What he said next would be imprinted in Gwendal's mind for eternity.

"I don't know much about death or killing," said Yuri, tears pouring down from his eyes, "but I do know this, Conrad and Wolfram are blessed with you as their brother. And as Wolfram's fiancé**, I'm proud to call you brother."

_I'm proud to call you brother..._

Those words rang in Gwendal's mind.

He could do so much but to hug Yuri back and allowing his king to cry. In exception of Wolfram, no one could possibly understand how Yuri felt on what could have happened to Greta if the Black-Folds caught her as well. But to rid of all anger through tears was the best thing to do at the moment.

"I'll bring him back," Gwendal promised.

Yuri smiled and shook his head, "That promise is not just for me is it?"

Gwendal stared in surprise at the young king.

"They love you," said Yuri, "Wolfram has a harder time because he always tried to be strong and Greta... she trusts you."

He squeezed Gwendal's arm.

"Promise me you will come back alive as well," Yuri asked, "There are people here who need you."

Gwendal stared into those sincere black eyes and found that Yuri was telling the truth.

"I promise," Gwendal murmured.

*Idea borrowed from Fullmetal Alchemist Manga. Healing hands seemed to suit Yuri

**Yuri says 'fiancé' to show Gwendal how they were family from the very beginning.


	7. Hope

Chapter 7: Hope

It was dark when he woke again. He was crucified upside down. The long thorns were still digging into his gravity pulled ankles. Conrad felt weak, and was in pain. There were places that felt very tender. He felt his own urine leak down to his torso. Though it was pitiful, he allowed his tears to leak out.

The tears help to soothe the pain but he feared of crying. Feared it would be heard by Olbaid and give the cult leader something else to taunt him about. Strange as it seemed, he began to think about a pair of hands he knew so well. He began to repeat the words within his mind, remembering those hands:

_I remember..._

_A pair of hands... arms... that held me so securely..._

_They made me feel safe... Ever since I could remember..._

Though it was vague, he remembered the numerous times he put baby Wolfram to sleep when the baby had a nightmare. Sometimes he was so tired he would lie down on the carpeted floor beside the cradle and narrowly fall asleep until someone entered the room. He remembered a pair of hands gently hoisting him, guiding him to put his arms around the person's neck.

The person then would cradle him and lift him gently. Conrad's ear would be against the clothed left sternum, where he would hear a heartbeat. Sometimes, he could feel the person's head shaking but was too near sleep to see why. And he would always fall asleep in those arms.

_These hands always held me whenever I was sick or asleep... _

Even now, those hands came now and then, but always when he was at the edge of sleep. It was often during the nights of nightmares or fevers. Mostly nightmares... One hand would run soothingly through his hair or rub his back while the other draped a blanket over him. Those were the times he felt safe.

Now and then he would dream of those cool, yet inwardly warm hands. Holding him, comforting him, keeping him safe. They were not his father's, and they were rougher than Lady Celi's hands, they were not hands of a woman, even if they were tender like a mother. Yosak was the second to last of the list of people. Gwendal was last, he never touches anyone unless he could help it – in exception of carrying Greta.

Conrad felt himself at ease when he remembering those hands. He wanted to know who they belong to. If he ever got out of there alive, he would be sure to thank the person who was with him during those hard times. He had to find the person. The only one he could think of was Gwendal. Though Gwendal's gentle at times, it never crossed Conrad's mind that Gwendal would do something like that for him. Their last quarrel was enough to prove that to him.

"_Don't expect me to come after you."_

Though it mounted regret, Conrad wished he could tell his family, tell Yuri, Greta, everyone, he loved them... A headache attacked his train of thoughts.

As the images reappeared in his mind again, he found himself forgetting and confused. One moment, he was back in Luttenberg. Than to what had happened before he was borne away from pain.

"Heretic!" they had yelled, "Filthy half-blood!"

Conrad tried to think of another word to describe himself. Words his mother and Yuri often used, but they escaped him. The only words he knew to be true now was 'heretic' and 'filthy half-breed'. Upon realizing this, it took much effort not to cry.

"What's happening to me?" he murmured. His mind began to blur. Everything became incoherent.

"Just hold on," said a voice near his ear, "They're looking for you..."

"I don't how long I can last..." Conrad murmured.

"They will come," said the voice, "I promise..." Conrad thought he was dreaming, but he could have sworn a cool, reassuring hand, no larger than a doll's, touched his cheek, "Sleep for now," the voice said soothingly. Conrad then fell into a dreamless sleep.


	8. I'm coming, little brother

Chapter 8: I'm coming... little brother...

Yosak peered from behind an oak. Careful not to expose himself; otherwise, he knew, botchan would be sad. Sad because he was caught.

Normally, Yosak would sneak in and find the occupant. He remembered Gunter's words:

"_I'm uncertain how true it is that they could scent human blood, but they know who are those of human blood. Take no risks."_

Yosak gulped as his heightened senses told him how near the enemies were. They were definitely not Dai Shimarron soldiers. Now that he thought about it, from what he heard and saw of the Black-Folds, they made Dai Shimarron look like sissies. He almost laughed at the thought. It would only blow his cover.

He had hidden his horse near the plane where the flowers were and crept noiselessly into the woods. It was spacious enough for a horse to go through, but this was a delicate situation. One wrong move and he was dead. As he moved on, Yosak came across a dead forest of thorns. Not exactly the prettiest of things to find – particularly when you have to watch both your hind and your front. Several string like thorn branches have been cut. Yosak frowned.

Taking out the Black-Folds dagger, he stealthily climbed one of the long thorn trees and cut of a vine. The pattern of the cut was the exact same match.

Yosak did not like the idea of what the Black-Folds were planning, as he knew this was a bad sign. He hoped Conrad was strong enough to at least last until this evening. If it were Dai Shimarron, they would have a longer time. But this was different...

He and Conrad had learned a long time ago of the Black-Folds.

Conrad was even given a lecture from Gwendal when they passed it off as a legend:

"_Conrart, this is not something you can pass of as a legend," Gwendal was saying to Conrart, "People have died."_

"_There are people like that now!" said Conrart, hearing enough, "and I survived them!" He ran off then, not wanting to hear any more. Yosak, who was hiding in a tree, thought he saw a storm of tears escaping the normally indifferent brown eyes of his best friend._

_Both Gwendal and Yosak understood Conrart's pain. Wolfram's father had caused him this pain. Gwendal had not said anything of the incident to Wolfram. It was enough for Wolfram to bear the fact that Conrart was half-Human, he did not need to know his abuse towards Conrart was nothing compared to what his father did. Though he knew it was no fault of his own, Conrart took the pain out upon himself._

"_I wish there was some way I could tell him I'll protect him..." Gwendal sighed to himself as he watched Conrart run off._

Yosak did not know what urged him go deeper into the thorny wood. Something in his heart told him that he would find something there. The question was: SINCE WHEN DID HE FOLLOW HIS HEART?

He leapt quietly from one tree to another, grateful the branches did not break under his weight, until he came across a small clearing. Inside the clearing was a fortress, the air reeked of fire and blood. White specks littered the ground.

Yosak squinted. What he saw nearly made him vomit: bones. And skulls.

A thousand years worth of screaming suddenly entered his ears as he tried to calm his racing heart telling himself, "Conrart's not dead... Conrart's not dead..." The heavy wooden door of the fortress creaked open, making Yosak stop his mantra about his best friend and pay attention to what was happening. Two bloody shrouded men came out, carrying bodies. Yosak watched as they brutally disembowelled the bodies, spreading blood everywhere. The spy was glad he did not have breakfast, otherwise he would have blown his cover and vomited – Luttenberg soldier or not.

One of them held up a single strand of brown hair and a blue flower petal. "The human..." he rasped, "Is in Covenant Castle..."

Yosak's blue eyes widened. _Princess!_

Never mind how he knew. Gunter did say, they had the power to sense human blood and where they were.

"Olbaid shall be pleased..." the other rasped.

Yosak's mind riled. Olbaid! Of course! The very man who had tried to banish him and Conrad for cowardice in the Luttenberg division! All because they had returned alive... He was forever thankful towards Gwendal and Lady Celi for defending him that day, it was then he thought he had seen the last of Olbaid. Apparently, he was wrong...

Being so near the fortress, Yosak was surprised he was still unseen over the next few minutes as the shrouded men burned the carcasses and disappeared back into the building. He slipped away, quietly as he came. It was as if he was meant to come here and get out alive. It was truly surprising. Yosak did not notice a fairy sized spirit smiling slightly watching him leaping quietly from one tree to another, knowing he had to return to Covenant Castle as fast as he could.

The fairy sized spirit shifted his gaze to the fortress, disappearing into thin air. _It will not be much longer Conrart, I promise..._

* * *

Greta's question re-entered his mind.

It was when Shori and Yuri were having a fight. Shori was trying to protect Yuri at the time when Ondine's older twin sister had tried to kill him and his brothers. After explaining to Greta that was what older brothers do at times, she asked, "Gwendal would do the same if Conrad and Wolfram are in danger, right?"

Gwendal started at her innocent question. "She got you there Gwendal," Conrad laughed.

_"She got you there Gwendal..."_

Those words echoed in his mind. Conrad was right, their niece had stumped him. Now, he could see why. Yosak had seen the direction where the Black-folds had taken Conrad so he scouted to find his best friend. Gwendal knew full well the red headed spy can track hideouts faster than a dog can pick up a scent. With luck, Yosak would return at earliest at noon and latest by this evening.

Gwendal had went to the Shinou Temple earlier that day to consult with the Original King only to find that the doors to the Shrine room prohibited to anyone but Ulrike. Gwendal was perturbed but said nothing as he returned to Covenant Castle. He had been on plenty of missions without the Shinou's help, and like Conrad he always came back alive.

There was nothing more to do except to pack for the journey. Gwendal had read the history of the Black-Folds. Anything could have happened to Conrad: slow torturous poisons in the blood, intoxicating fumes in his lungs, or flogged until gangrene formed... Gwendal did not know! The only thing he knew as Gisela handed him the relieving herbs was that Conrad would do his best to be strong till the end – which hopefully was not soon.

"Why are you so determined?" Gunter asked him while he packed, "Why are you determined to go alone?"

"How should I know?" Gwendal answered, "Since there are too few left, and the fact that Conrad is with them, it trigger Wolfram and his Majesty to go off after him."

"I understand," said Gunter. Gisela began to argue, "Your Excellency, if it's his Majesty's safety you're worried about..."

"You think Conrad would appreciate it if his Majesty went out there only to get killed?" Gwendal countered, "Or even turn Morgif into a weapon of kill?" The way she looked at him then, reminded him of the times Conrad would look at him whenever he did not understand what was going on, or refused to understand.

"No," Gisela said quietly, "You're just not being honest with yourself."

Gwendal raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

"The way you feel about your brothers," said Gisela walking away.

Gwendal rubbed his temples in exasperation. Why would she say something like that?

About his feelings towards Conrad and Wolfram?

Gwendal gathered Gunter had not told her that he did not want to see Conrad's arm disappear, and his frustration when Wolfram's heart lost its strength to beat. The conversation with Gunter earlier had not helped either.

"He's my student," Gunter had protested.

"I need you here, to be with his majesty," said Gwendal, "and Wolfram." Knowing full well Yuri and Wolfram had made it a habit to carry their swords and to not let Greta out of their sight until the Black-Folds were defeated.

"What of his men?" Gunter asked, knowing he would never win over Gwendal on this round. Gwendal was right though, both his Majesty and Wolfram were very protective of their daughter. And they allow themselves to be killed before the Black-Folds would capture Greta.

At the mention of 'the men', Gwendal understood where Gunter was coming from. Conrad's men were usually not worried if their captain was gone for more than a day, but after finding the princess riding alone with Conrad's horse, they knew something was wrong.

Naturally, with their undivided loyalty, they wanted to rescue their captain as well. It was here Yuri stepped in and said, "The Black-Folds are dangerous, your captain would not want you to get yourselves killed for his sake." His black eyes softened for reason, "You have families here am I right?"

The soldiers looked uncomfortable. What their king said was true, they had families who would be devastated if they died in the hands of the Black-Folds.

His horse was ready, herbs and what-not were packed. Now all he had to do was to wait for Yosak to return. Gwendal was nervous. He decided to go to the garden. He wanted to tell his mother about what was happening. Knowing her, she would return straight away from her quest of free love and demand Gwendal to accompany him to rescue Conrad. That was the last thing he wanted.

He heard muffled voices in the library and opened the door slightly to find Yuri talking to Wolfram. From the look in Wolfram's eyes, the Maoh was telling him what had occurred the night before. He left the two alone, knowing only Yuri could handle a worried Wolfram for now. They carried each other with strength that could only go beyond friendship. Strength which brought neither of brother nor lover... He walked towards the garden, certain that he would find his niece there.

Sure enough, Greta was there, watering the flowers. She looked better than she was the day before; her smile was missing though. At the corner of his eye, he saw Anissina drinking tea at the porch, watching over the princess at the same time. Gwendal wondered if leaving Anissina and Greta alone in the garden was a good idea, until he caught a glimpse of his cousin, Huber at the other end of the terrace watching every single corner of the garden with his lone eye.

Anissina looked up from her tea towards him and flicked her blue eyes flippantly over to his niece. Gwendal gave a slight nod of appreciation and walked quietly towards the flowers his mother had planted a long time ago.

One of the blue ones was wilting.

"Greta," said Gwendal, getting her attention, "Would ask your fathers to help you take care of these flowers?"

"Mm," Greta nodded, not looking at him. The look in her brown eyes reminded the stern noble of the times Conrad had tried to hide his pain as a child. He bent down and gripped her shoulders, making her look up in surprise. He smiled a gentle smile which he often reserved for her, and she, like Yuri before her, found the similarity of the three brothers in their smile. She was also very much like Conrad in strength. A strength that Gwendal wished he would not have to see for years.

He could not go back into the past to be there for Conrad as a child, but he could at the very least be the uncle his niece deserves. And to be there for his brothers now.

"I'll bring him back," Gwendal told her, "I promise."

"I know you would," Greta told him, hugging him, "He asked me to trust him..." she thought for a moment, "would that keep him alive?"

"That's why he keeps coming back alive," Gwendal said, ruffling her brown hair, "Everyone believed he would."

Greta smiled, assured by his words.

Gwendal stood as he looked towards the cool morning sun. The wind played with his dark hair.

_I'm coming..._ he thought,_ little brother..._


	9. To Protect

Chapter 9: To Protect

Conrad woke up from delirium to find great difficulty in breathing. The dried mud he felt on his body soothed the pain slightly, but not very much.

'At least, I'm not upside down any more,' he thought to himself. The room was almost boiling, and the stench of death made his stomach lurch until Conrad had to force his body to turn over so he would not choke on his own vomit.

Though his stomach was at ease, the puddle of vomit added the stench of the room until it was so overwhelming it triggered another vomit attack. Conrad could not move. The pain on his wrists told him that the bracelets have yet to be removed. These were no rose thorns. They were long and sharp able to pierce the skin at the slightest move.

If he had ever felt this weak, it was likely when he was an infant. Not even the arrows that punctured him while protecting Yuri could be compared to this. He could only imagine that this was how Gwendal and Wolfram felt whenever they encounter powerful Houjutsu or Horyoku. This was likely worse though.

It was one thing after another. Anything from whips to stones to branding irons to pulling of the phallus, from boiling water to acid burns. It was not the first time he screamed. Forbidden Majutsu were preformed on him as well. Illusions of his family leaving him and Yuri and Greta yelling with voices of hatred. His mother telling him that he was worthy to be her son as he was so weak. It took Conrad a long time to tell himself, that the real Lady Celi was not like that, neither was the real Yuri and Greta. Despite what the illusions say, they cherished him. When Olbaid found that he did not manage to break the man with false illusions he brought Conrad's worse nightmare: childhood loneliness and Luttenberg. This vision broke him, as he saw Yosak die. He was alone.

Conrad did not dare to open his eyes to see how badly damaged his body was. Above all that he could hardly move. There were more cuts and bruises accounted for that covered him. He tried to lift his arm to wipe the vomit from his chin and found a new smell that had added to the stench: gangrene. Gangrene from the puss that formed from repeatedly opened cuts that bled over the dried blood.

It was worse because they were only weakened by the Houseki, bleeding wounds and gangrene were not included. Though he could hardly remember the torture he went through, he felt the pain from them. And voices...

"You shall be cleansed with the filth of others," Olbaid had proclaimed. The filth he mentioned turned out to be ashes and ground up bones of the deceased that have died there.

Conrad could not understand why he could not move, he could only lie on the ground. Images of the Luttenberg illusion entered his mind. The thought of Yosak dying... No, he shook his head violently, though it had hurt, Yosak was alive. He was alive yesterday... Pain erupted through his body.

Conrad grunted.

He had endured strikes from spiked whips, chains and knotted rope could only give so much pain. Conrad berated himself on how he had allowed himself to be so weak when there were people who needed him.

He wanted to cry, but he had to stay strong. He tried to imagine those hands again. Tried to imagine the happy days, the smiles, the flowers. Kind voices. Kind black eyes. No nonsense lavender ones. Two pairs of green eyes, one pair stubborn the other kind. A pair of large brown ones. Deep blue ones...

The door opened. Conrad could just make out the silhouettes of two guards standing before him through the cracks of his eyelids. Their faces were distorted. Possibly, sneering or leering. It did not matter now. His thoughts trailed to the soft colours of flowers – blue, white, pink and yellow.... Conrad let out stifled moan as the two guards lifted him roughly and dragged him out of the room. His legs and knees in agony with every scrape of the stone.

He vaguely noticed Olbaid standing in front of him, leering, "Any last words, filth?"

Conrad said nothing. "Soon we shall find that precious little human of yours," Olbaid sneered, "And she would not leave this world whole." At the mention of the words 'precious little human' anger overcame his senses.

"Never!" he yelled.

Weak and battered as his body was, Conrad leapt from the ground and punched Olbaid in the face, unsheathed the rapier as the monster fell to the ground. He rounded the two guards with a blast of angry energy and cut their throats simultaneously. He blinked as their blood spattered against his face before he rounded towards Olbaid.

Nobody shall hurt Greta! Nobody! Least of all this sick...

Conrad could not finish the thought of killing Olbaid as the Black-Fold kicked him in the stomach and slashed his spiked whip against his pained chest. Unable suppress the pain any longer, Conrad gave out a yell as he dropped the blood covered rapier and fell to the stone just as his body did. His vision blurred.

He felt his head forcefully moved. Someone grabbed a fistful of his hair. Conrad found himself looking eye to eye with Olbaid who looked at him with pure hatred.

Conrad spat. If he was to die here, that would be the least he could do to defend Greta.

A sharp pain passed through his abdomen. Conrad twitched and gasped, the last thing he saw was a blurry vision of Olbaid's sneer before he fell to the ground. A tear crept from his blurred eyes and flew into the air.

'_I'm sorry, Yuri..._' he thought to himself as he fell, '_I failed you. Take care of Greta..._' He no longer felt pain, or the heat. He felt nothing as he fell face down on the stone floor.

In the garden of Covenant Castle, Yuri felt something cold crawl up his spine. Not saying anything he went back to his gardening with Greta. The little princess was sadly looking at the wilted blue flower. She seemed to hope it would brighten up soon enough. Yosak came back with findings over two hour ago and Gwendal was already on his way, but somehow...

Somehow, Yuri felt something foreboding ahead. He hoped he was wrong, but he knew he was just lying to himself if he began to convince himself otherwise. He wiped the tear that ran down his cheek, hoping... at least, to see Conrad... one last time...

_Yuri!_

Yuri jerked. A vision opened before his left eye. It was then he knew that he was needed at the Shrine. He dropped the gardening utensils; before Wolfram could ask anything, he explained that he was needed elsewhere. He then hurried to the treasury to retrieve Morgif and ran to the stables to prepare Ao for a ride. He knew he would have to explain to Wolfram later... but now, heading to the Shrine was top priority.

He hoped he was not too late.


	10. Voice

Chapter 10: Voice

"Your Excellency," Yosak was asking as they neared the sight, "Are you certain?"

"Unless you want to die most pathetically, stay here and make head way to the castle if I'm not back by sunset otherwise _be my guest_," Gwendal growled. He felt the pendant thump against his chest.

_**Flashback**_

_It was three in the afternoon when Yosak came back, one look a the spy's face told Gwendal everything. He hurried to the stables to ready his horse leading it to the front gate. He wasted no time telling anyone where he was going..._

"_Gwendal!" a voice called before he could mount. Gwendal looked and saw his king running towards him. "I want to give you something for your journey," said Yuri as he approached his stern advisor. Without a word, Yuri reached behind his neck, undid the clasp of his pendant and brought it around stunned Gwendal's neck. Gwendal, not able to say anything, held the blue jewel in his hand. He saw the Wincott crest within it and, for some reason, felt a certain warmth emitting from the jewel. _

"_Heika..." Gwendal murmured, gazing at the pendant. It was a piece of trinket to him, but once, not so long ago, it was one of Conrad's most treasured items._

"_Conrad gave me this in hope to protect me," Yuri explained, "I hope it does the same for you."_

_Gwendal looked at his king quizzically. Has Yuri forgotten that Conrad had realised this piece of trinket was not what protected Yuri? Even if it had once belonged to Julia? Yare.. yare..._

_When he looked into Yuri's eyes, he saw that the boy-king had been thinking about the night of his Promise, just two days ago. Gwendal smiled gently. "Arigatou, Yuri..."_

_**Flashback ends**_

"They can sense human blood," Gwendal explained, "That's why I have to go alone." Yosak sighed exasperatedly with silent defeat.

"Just make sure you get out of there alive all right?" said Yosak, "There are important people who will miss you if you die." Apart from his mother, and Greta, Gwendal had high doubts about that. But with the protection Yuri _supposedly_ gave, he should be back at Covenant Castle – with Conrad. He made a promise, and he was going to keep it. Gwendal urged his horse to gallop faster. Leaving a worried Yosak near the familiar clearing of flowers. He went into the forest Yosak indicated and galloped on until his horse reared. It was then Gwendal realised they had reached the dead thorn forest.

"Whoa," he murmured, calming the horse. He dismounted, understanding why the horse was terrified. "Stay here," he murmured. The beast inclined his head. Gwendal rubbed its nose appreciatively before heading deeper into the woods of thorns. This was not amongst the best of forests to walk in. Every direction seemed to be a direction of death.

Gwendal felt his trained ears flick towards a direction. The next thing he heard nearly made his heart stop.

"Never!" someone yelled. Seconds later a cry of pain reached his ears. Gwendal's heart stopped beating. He knew that yell and the cry. It belonged to Conrad!

He moved quickly. His blood flowing through his veins with cold dread. Within minutes, he came to the clearing of bones which Yosak had been earlier.

Gwendal shuddered as he stepped around the bones. Who knew how many Humans, mixed Mazoku-Humans parentage... men, women, and children... lost their lives to the cult owning this building... the creaking of a door made Gwendal look up. There stood the last man Gwendal thought he would see. He did not know how to react, surprised or not.

He would recognise this man even if he had not seen him for a thousand years. He thought he had seen the last of this man twice before... and twice before he tried to either kill or be rid of Conrart... Gwendal clenched his fists. There was no way he would let this monster anywhere near Wolfram, not after he had caused Lady Celi the miscarriage of his twin sister about two months before he was born.

"_Olbaid Von Bielefeld..._" he muttered darkly and with utter hatred. This was the man who taught him pride; this was the man who killed his sister; this is the man who hurt his family... Olbaid turned, his malicious smile grew wider when he saw Gwendal. He knew Gwendal as the stern advisor of the Maoh was an exact copy of his father.

"Ah," said Olbaid sneeringly as he discarded the remains of what seemed like a bloody heap into the fire. Gwendal knew neither body belonged to his brother, "Gwendal. It has been a long time."

"Not long enough for me," Gwendal said quietly and dangerously.

"How is my son?" Olbaid asked.

"Last I checked, you were childless."

"Surely, you know I meant Wolfram," said Olbaid. Gwendal closed his eyes and clenched his fists to regain self-control. How well did he remember...

"Explain that to his dead twin," said Gwendal bitingly. He flicked his eyes to the bloody mound, "What is this?"

"These are carcasses of my companions who died in the hands of the heretic." Gwendal clenched his fist at the word. It was no fault of Conrad's that he was half-blood!

Olbaid turned and led Gwendal into the fortress, "So you have finally seen truth and join me? Perhaps you can convince Wolfram as well."

"No," growled Gwendal, unsheathing his sword. Olbaid stopped and slowly turned, "I came to arrest you by order of Maoh Heika Shibuya Yuri."

"The half-breed?" asked Olbaid, un-sheathing his sword.

"My master," Gwendal replied. They turned in a circle, much like lion against lion, Gwendal eyed the man who had originally brought much harm to Conrad's heart. "Where's my brother?" he asked in a cold and deadly voice. He then remembered Yuri's words.

"_I normally would not approve of killing..." Yuri had said, "but hunting the seeds of the future is a crime not worth forgiving. Neither is hunting others simply for their blood."_

"_Yuri..." Wolfram murmured. He had never seen his fiancé as a hard person. It was likely because Yuri's patience had reached its peak on racial prejudice._

"_Shibuya," said Murata, "I did not tell you that story to avenge the children..."_

"_Children are lives given to their parents as gifts, and to their people for a better future," Yuri stated, he turned his attention back to Gwendal then, "Turn them in if they feel remorse for what they did, but you can kill them if they don't."_

"_Your majesty!" Gunter gasped._

"_I will not allow such people to exist within my kingdom," said Yuri, "We cannot control what has happened, but we can try to prevent it from happening again."_

Yuri's eyes were as hard as stone when he said those words. Gwendal, for his part, admired his king for such coldness. It showed him that Yuri was beginning to learn how to act like a king, in recognizing that some people can never change. But then, he felt sorry as well. From the look in the boy's eyes, it was as if Yuri still wanted blood for what they could have done to his daughter, and what they had done to Conrad, as well as those before them.

Gwendal could tell what Yuri was feeling was not vengeance, it was purely justified anger. If people like the Black-Folds could kill innocent children again and again, they should be imprisoned or killed. He and his brothers knew as a fact that they had killed.

Though it was not his choice to begin with, Gwendal could not prevent his brothers from being soldiers. Because he had no power whatsoever to prevent his brothers from staining their hands as well, Gwendal hid his true feelings as a brother. And a servant...

Yuri would have come out to stain his hands for what the cult King Slaughter created had done. He had not trusted himself, but he had trusted _him_, Gwendal, to go and rescue Conrad. Even Yuri knew that Conrad would not have wanted him to stain his hands. Gwendal's sword clashed with Olbaid's.

Gwendal looked at the man before him. The man who killed his sister while she was still in Lady Celi's belly with Wolfram, this man had fathered them.

It was the incident that occurred a few months after Wolfram that Lady Celi finally divorced him and Waltorana disowned him. And the Luttenberg division that banished him. He hated this man so much, he never gave him a second thought. Dan Hiri was only an exception as he was Human, and a more worthy opponent than a coward like Olbaid.

Olbaid summoned the fire maryoku and threw it towards Gwendal who barely dodged it in time time as he made an earthen wall to block the flames. Olbaid, however, had been expecting this as he lunged himself towards Gwendal – only to be deflected by his sword. Gwendal clutched his injured shoulder. Blood streamed making a rather large red patch.

They turned in a circle.

"Where's Conrart?" Gwendal growled as their swords clashed. Sparks escaped and landed on the dry hay. Fire spread quickly around them. Olbaid leapt back into the fire, Gwendal tensed. Only a high level fire manipulator of the forbidden arts was able to leap into the fire unharmed. They manipulate themselves into the fire in order to distract enemies. _Not good!_

Gwendal had only manage to dodge in time before a dagger aimed at his chest came from the flames slashing his shoulder. Unfortunately, this was a diversion. And by the time Gwendal discovered it, it was too late.

Olbaid leapt out of the fire, disarmed him and slashed his chest, causing him to fall. The cult leader watched as Gwendal fell onto the stone floor. Gwendal cursed himself silently.

"Pathetic," Olbaid spat as Gwendal clutched his chest, spitting out blood, "Decades have passed and you are still that little swordsman who gives his life only for that dirt of a filthy half-breed." Gwendal's eyes began to blur. The injuries were not helping. Was he and Conrad going to die here?

"Even you are foolish enough to underestimate Slaughter's power!" Olbaid cackled, raising the sword for the final blow. Gwendal felt his eyes close... all hope was gone. The only thing he could think of was the heaviness in his heart of his broken promise.

_Yuri!_

Suddenly, he felt the pendant burn against his skin. It was not hot, simply... burning. There was no other way to put it. A vision appeared before his left eye. He found himself before Yuri at the Shinou temple, the king had turned into his Maoh form before Shinou. His black eyes thinned to slits but he was not angry. Gwendal himself had been there many times to know the feel of the atmosphere but his body told him that he was still in the fortress of the Black-Folds.

There was a rush of wind and water around Yuri... Morgif in hand.

_**The sun is sleeping quietly**_

_I am with you now..._

It was then Gwendal understood.

_**Once upon a century**_

He leapt aside, grabbing his sword and found himself back within the Black-Folds temple, courage renewed and strength returned.

_**Wistful oceans calm and red**_

Then, as if by miracle, Gwendal's body began to glow. Blue flames surrounded him.

_**Ardent caresses laid to rest**_

His injuries healed as his blue eyes thinned to slits like those of Yuri's when the boy king turned into his Maoh form.

They became one.

_**For my dreams I hold my life**_

One body made by mutual trust and a force just as strong: love

_**For wishes I behold my nights**_

Love for the man they were both desperately saving. Gwendal stood and fixed a fighting stance while Yuri called out to Morgif. Yuri's voice loud and clear in his mind, "Let's go Gwendal!"

_**A truth at the end of time**_

"Hait!" Gwendal yelled as he released full maryoku. "I, Morgif," their voices echoed, "will only serve the Maoh alone."

_**Losing faith makes a crime**_

Gwendal's sword began to morph into Morgif in his full power.

_**I wish for this night-time to last for a life-time**_

"CALL UPON MY NAME!"

_**The darkness around me - shores of a solar sea**_

"AND RELEASE MY POWER!"

"ERIBISU MORGIF!"

Olbaid began to back away slowly, unsure of what was happening. This type of maryoku was supposed to be impossible! Gwendal looked on without pity. He ran forward and embraced another duel with Olbaid and his sword. It came to a point where Gwendal practically sliced the sword to pieces before one last interlock.

_**Oh how I wish to go down with the sun**_

"I am Lord Gwendal Von Voltaire," Gwendal growled, an image of a happily laughing Yuri came into his mind, "It's my duty to protect his majesty," – then Wolfram, Greta and Lady Celi – "and my family," – Conrad – "from people like you!" With that he brought his sword down with a yell, slashing Olbaid's face, not caring if the blood of this man stained his uniform, as he stabbed the dagger into Olbaid's chest.

_**Sleeping**_

"Rot until the end of time," Gwendal growled with utter hatred in his voice as the body of the fanatic crumpled pathetically to the ground. The blue from his sword and body died down as he stood. He took out the blue pendant and looked at it in the firelight before closing his hand into a fist.

_**Weeping**_

"Arigatou," he murmured, fist shaking, "Yuri..."

_**With you**_

The stern advisor then wasted no time over the corpse as he saw a fresh blood trail some feet behind Olbaid. For some reason or another, he knew that blood belonged to Conrad. Gwendal followed the blood trail until it shortly led to a lit chamber. Forcing the door open with his maryoku, Gwendal stepped inside to find a sight that nearly made his heart stop.

There was Conrad, lying almost naked on the hard floor of filthy straw, partially matted with blood.

Gwendal rushed over to his brother's side and flipped him over gently. He sighed with relief as he inspected of the dagger wound on Conrad's stomach. While it bled profusely, miraculously, the dagger did not damage any internal organs. Gwendal tore his green sleeves bandaged that wound the best he could before wrapping his green over coat around Conrad. He gently lifted the wounded over his shoulder and hurried out of the rapidly burning fortress.

Outside, Gwendal gently laid his brother down and used his Earth maryoku to create a mud wall around the fortress so it would not spread throughout the thorny forest beyond. Where, in there, hopefully all documentation of the Black Folds cult were burning as well. He picked Conrad up again and hurried among the thorns to the edge of the forest near the field of flowers, determined to get away as fast as his legs could carry them both.

Once he reached the fields, the nobleman slumped down on grass beside his brother and breathe deeply, catching his breath and taking in the sweet scented air rather than the odour of blood.

As his heartbeat slowed to it's normal rate, he looked up to the sky to find what seemed like minutes turned out to be slightly more than half an hour. Yosak would have noticed his presence by now and left for the castle. As he brought his hand to his aching head, Gwendal noticed that his ponytail was undone. He then turned his attention to Conrad who was shivering within the green over coat.

Gwendal gently brought Conrad close, cradling his limp body. It had always hurt him deeply to see Conrad in pain. Though he held Conrad as a baby, he did not know what to do in the past; not during the years in the academy, not during the war and his pride had prevented him from opening his heart for Conrad to seek comfort openly even when he tried to protect him secretly. Now, seeing Conrad like this, he hoped he was not too late. The only thing he wanted now was to tell Conrad he loved him.

"Oh Conrart..." he murmured sorrowfully, tenderly caressing Conrad's bruised cheek.

Wild brown eyes snapped open as the bloodied hands weakly tried to push Gwendal away. It was only a fraction of a second before he recognised his older brother, Conrad's shoulders slumped with relief. He then winced with pain at the position he is in.

"Easy," Gwendal soothed, brushing away strands of brown hair from Conrad's eyes, so the younger man could see him clearly, "Easy..." He could feel Conrad's shoulders shaking almost convulsively and allowed his brother to lean against his chest. To show that he was not dreaming. "Nothing's going to hurt you."

"G-Gwen...?" Conrad coughed. He twitched at the pain his stomach gave him. _This caress... I know this caress..._

"Shh..." Gwendal soothed. _What have they done to you?_

"You... came.." Conrad gasped. This statement surprised Gwendal. _This heartbeat..._

"Of course I'd come," said Gwendal, holding him securely. Conrad coughed again. It sounded as if his throat was tearing apart. He clutched Gwendal's shirt with a bloody hand for support even though the older was holding him. "Gre-ta...?" he whispered, heaving.

"She's safe," Gwendal answered quietly. Conrad sighed with relief and coughed. Pain drawn deeply into his face. _Why? Why were Gwendal's hands so... familiar...? So... tired..._

"Gwen...?" Conrad started before lunging forward in a harsh coughing fit.

"I got you..." Gwendal soothed, rubbing soothing circles on his brother's back, "I got you..." He tightened his grip around Conrad's shoulders as the latter passed out, murmuring, "I'm sorry..."

Gwendal's blue eyes softened as he held his little brother. "You don't how much you scare me," he murmured. He then cradled his brother and pressed a soft kiss on Conrad's head, something he had not done in years. He slowly stood, leaving the buried fortress behind him.

* * *

Hiding amongst the branches of trees, Yosak witnessed an unforgettable scene. He shifted from his position and made his way back to the castle to bring news. Though they would likely ask him questions about Conrad and Gwendal, Yosak much rather keep to himself how Conrad looked.

"Well done, your Excellency," he murmured as he galloped towards the direction of the castle.

Far away from the lonely area, inside the Shrine. A certain Maoh was on his hands and knees panting heavily. Sweat lining his frowned brow. From the images he saw, he knew Gwendal had retrieved Conrad. He closed his eyes as his tears leaked out.

It took a huge amount of maryoku to do what he did only minutes ago. While harmlessly gardening with Greta only moments ago, a voice called him to rush to the Shrine, taking Morgif with him. Ulrike gave him entry without a word and left both him and the Shinou alone. Shinou just looked at Yuri with his troubled blue eyes. Something was happening to Gwendal...

Gwendal needed him!

Nodding Yuri unsheathed Morgif and turned into his Maoh form. Shinou activated his maryoku as well just before Olbaid struck the fatal blow upon Gwendal – in the nick of time as well. Yuri was relieved that he was able to save Gwendal even if it took much of his energy.

"Don't move," Shinou's voice reached his ears. Though Yuri did not see it, he knew the Shinou was extending his hand over his black hair and using healing maryoku to calm him. Yuri kept crying. The image of Conrad he saw was purely heartbreaking. The only two comforts he could find in seeing this was that at least he would be strong for Wolfram and Greta... the other was the pride he felt for his advisor...

"Well done," he murmured, opening his teary black eyes slowly, "Gwendal..."

Shinou's eyes softened as he continued to heal the boy's pain, aware of what the finest king of Shin Makoku was feeling.

_Well done indeed, Lord Von Voltaire..._

Said man was mounting his horse, holding his brother close... tears escaping his blue eyes.


	11. To Hold Him in My Arms

Chapter 11: To hold him in my arms

Gwendal held his unconscious brother close as he galloped away from the field of flowers. Gunter's question entered his mind again. _Why are you so determined to go alone?_

_'Why was I so determined?'_ Gwendal wondered again. He now understood what Gisela meant that he was not honest with himself, his pride prevented him from showing how he truly felt as an eldest brother.

Now that he thought about it, Yuri did not object to his decision. The Maoh was hesitant about leaving him alone to face the cult, but he seemed to know how important it was for him to be alone with Conrad. Not to mention the king may actually had wanted blood.

Conrad would not have recognised his Godson if Yuri actually spilt blood with Morgif... The sound of thunder woke Gwendal from his thoughts and alerted him to find shelter. He drove his horse of the road to seek the cave he had spotted on his way to the Black-Folds' hideout.

The horse was gracious enough to sit and allow his master to lay his brother on his warm body. Though Conrad was bundled in his brother's green over coat, he shivered. Gwendal ripped half his shirt and held it out to the rain to make a temporary wash cloths. As he studied Conrad's injuries Gwendal began to wish Gisela was there. The injuries were moderate, as were the bruises. He gently wiped the dried vomit that stuck to Conrad's chin, he bathed the bloodied arms and legs best he could. Conrad's hair was black and dirty with blood and things he did not want to think of. The only comfort he could find was that no bones were broken.

Gwendal remembered the wild brown eyes he saw earlier, he could see that inside was a different story. He sighed as he gently wiped Conrad's hot face.

Conrad moaned once or twice from the cold water as Gwendal laid the cold cloth on his head. The elder reached into his saddle bags and took out some pain relieving herbs. He found some dry wood in the cave and did a slow technique he had seen Dan Hiri use years before to start a small fire. _Blast these relieving herbs for requiring hot water!_

Gwendal was only too happy to find a small pot in the saddle which he filled with rain water and laid over the fire, crushed the herbs in his hands and scattered them in the warmed water before taking out another wash cloth and several rolls of bandages. As soon as the herb and water mixture turned into a bubbling mass of medicine, Gwendal spread the hot mixture into the bandages. He gently removed the torn green sleeves from Conrad's stomach as the mixture started cooling, he then took a handful and gently messaged it into the wound. Gently creating letters 'I', 'L', 'U' with his thumbs*. Conrad twitched and groaned with pain from the stinging medicine, but he gradually relaxed as Gwendal repeated the lettering massage over and over again.

After wrapping the stomach wound with a fresh bandage, Gwendal turned his attention to the other two wounds: the arrow wound on Conrad's left arm that seemed to be infected and the painful looking acid burn, and brand, on his right leg.

"Ah...! Agh!" Conrad gasped shakily, a shudder running through his body as Gwendal pressed the herbs into his wounds wrapping them with bandages.

"Shh..." Gwendal soothed, hoping his brother could hear him. He ran a soothing hand over the blood and filth matted brown hair, soothing his brother the way he silently would whenever Conrad was sick. That was not very often now... now he did it when he knew Conrad was having nightmares.

As soon as Conrad calmed down, Gwendal began to work on the blood and dirt over the rest of Conrad's body. Tearing his shirt into rags for additional washcloths.

While bathing Conrad, Gwendal gently removed the dirt and straw that stuck to the wounds. Whenever Conrad whimpered from pain or likely a horrifying dream, Gwendal would cradle him in his arms and wipe his hot face with the cool cloth, calming him.

Conrad woke only once, coughing. His throat parched and dry.

Gwendal held the water-skin to his mouth and poured the water down his throat, which Conrad drank rather greedily.

"Slowly..." Gwendal soothed, "Slowly..." As if he heard him, Conrad slowed down as he drank. Oddly enough, it reminded Gwendal of the time he used to bottle feed his brother. He probably would have been equivalent to a ten-year-old Human when Conrad was born.

Memories of Conrad's babyhood filled Gwendal's mind. He remembered the cot Conrad slept in. It was almost as tall as he was, made from oak wood, and lined with blue silk, embroidered with brown bears all around the edges. The royal family was living in a mansion at the time near the village Conrad was currently in charge of patrolling. Gwendal remembered the autumn Conrad was born, the afternoon sun shining upon the autumn flowers. His tiny hand clasping around his finger.

What was funny was how Conrad always seem to know when Gwendal was near. He would squeal with delight whenever Gwendal came into the nursery and always seemed to beg Gwendal to lift him out of the cot, to which his brother often complied. Gwendal would then carry him into the gardens, the baby's head near his left sternum. Cool winds would caress his small face as the baby Conrart would hiccup with laughter. When the baby started yawning, Gwendal would go back inside and bottle feed him, while rocking him in the rocking chair in the nursery. The baby would fall asleep in his arms then. That was likely the reason why Conrad fell asleep easily in his arms.

A whimper brought Gwendal back to the present. Shaking his head clear from those memories, the stern advisor brought his attention back to Conrad – a traumatized Conrad.

Though he had received medical studies at his beginning of soldiering, Gwendal was uncertain of what else to do for Conrad. There were no cleaning liquids in the saddlebags for body and hair, but he washed Conrad's hair of the filth best he could with the cold rain water as he needed the warm water for later. It was not until his fingers ran clear through the smooth wet brown strands was he satisfied that Conrad's hair was clean, as was most of him. Having dirty hair was never comfortable when one needed sleep.

Despite all the cleaning Gwendal did, Conrad was still in bad shape. The older man was afraid he had to wait until the rain stopped before he could bring Conrad to Gisela. It was likely to go on until morning, and that worried him. Conrad did not seem to have the strength to make it by morning and he did have enough energy to summon enough maryoku to heal even the smallest injury.

Gwendal shook his head. If at all possible, Conrad should have at least an _ounce_ of strength left to get through the night. And _he_ was going to be there for him!

Though the fire was kindled and the horse offered his warmth, there was not much by way of food, and the night air was cold. Because his brother needed warmth and comfort, Gwendal brought Conrad over his lap and held him close just as he had done when Conrad was a baby. He thought about the time when Conrad's hand fitted in his, his little fists trying to squeeze his fingers. Despite himself, Gwendal smiled at the memory. Even as a baby, Conrad had a pretty good grip.

Though he hated Dan Hiri, and though Conrad had inherited his hair and eyes, the baby that he was could not help but be cute – and cute things happened to be Gwendal's weakness. Baby Conrad; with his huge eyes and tiny delicate fingers, Gwendal could not help but love him.

To calm himself, Gwendal remembered holding the baby Conrad in his arms many, many times. Out into the gardens, a toss or two in the air. Often the crying would cease in his arms as well. The cooing of the baby, turning into cute laughter. All that changed with the death of Dan Hiri Weller and the prejudice of half-humans which he faced. Who knew Conrad would pass this caress on to Wolfram?

Gwendal had carried him even after Wolfram was born. Brothers, after all, are never heavy.

Often times when Conrad put baby Wolfram to bed, yet again, he would often catch the boy nearly asleep in the nursery. Knowing Lord Bielefeld's hatred for humans, especially half-humans, Gwendal often tried to be as gentle as he could as he lifted Conrad into his arms. He had guided Conrad's own arms to put around his neck, as if clinging to him like a monkey. Conrad would always fall asleep in his arms. The last time Lord Bielefeld found Conrad with his beloved son, it was not pretty. Olbaid had been drunk.

The last time Olbaid had been drunk he almost smothered Lady Celi, killing Wolfram's twin, the sister the blond never knew he had. If Raven had not been there that night...

Despite the fact Olbaid claimed he loved Wolfram, Conrart used himself to protect Wolfram. He had lost a sister, there was no reason for his brother to die in his father's hands. Conrad still had scars from the incident. Gwendal gently gripped Conrad's shoulder at the memory.

"_Gwen..." said Conrart, trying very hard not to cry, "please don't tell Wolfram..."_

_Gwendal grunted as he bandaged the wounds._

That was the night Gwendal had made a promise to himself to protect Conrad when Dan Hiri was not around. His pride kept him from doing so openly. He sighed as he remembered how Conrad would force back tears whenever someone reminded him that he was a half-breed. Thank the Shinou for Gunter and Yosak, without them, Conrad probably would have committed suicide long ago. Thank Shinou for Julia and Yuri as well, without them, Conrad would just be a killing machine.

Looking at the sleeping face that leaned against his chest, where his heart was, Gwendal felt as if a weight had been lifted slightly from his shoulders.

Though Wolfram was their baby brother, Conrad was his _little brother _and him alone. No one has the right to take him away. It was then Gwendal knew the answer to Gunter's question... He shifted, making the position for his brother as comfortable as possible. It was he found the answer to the questions earlier. Why he was so determined to get Conrad own his own...

It was so he could hold Conrad in his arms... Protecting him, loving him, and holding him – knowing that Conrad was safe in his arms again.

"To hold him in my arms..." Gwendal murmured.

Gwendal allowed himself to relax, and finally fell asleep. He did not feel Conrad's fingers curling around his point finger.

* A tummy massage technique that can be used to help babies sleep. 'I' – is "I", 'L' – is "Love", 'U' – is "You". Check it out at


	12. Lonely Heart

Chapter 12: Lonely Heart

He was glad to finally be home by evening the next day as Conrad's fever had become worse. When he woke up that morning to the sunlight, he realised that Conrad was not burning... his body was cold. Gwendal had to ride slowly so not to jolt the injured about.

Gunter almost had a heart attack at the sight of his bruised and battered student. Never in his life did he imagine he would see Conrad in this condition.

No one thought Conrad would face this.

Yuri, though heartbroken, supported Wolfram as the blond's legs failed him. Haggard and ragged Gwendal said nothing as he carried Conrad to his room, accompanied by a shock, but calm, Gisela.

Wolfram, loss of all strength, cried. That night he held Greta in his arms but would not answer why he was crying or even why she could not see Conrad. Yuri, though he wanted to cry as well, was by their side through it all. It was rare to see Wolfram break down like this, and it was painful. Greta held on to both her fathers that night. The three supported each other.

Yuri had sent a letter to Lady Celi, knowing Conrad may need her more than ever.

_**Sorrow has a human heart**_

Gunter waited outside Conrad's room, praying for his student to recover. His knuckles were bleeding due to hitting a stone wall in his anger. Yosak stayed by his side. Though he knew his presence was not exactly comforting, it was better than to leave the distressed teacher from hurting himself even more.

_**From my God it will depart**_

Conrad had been in this position before, fighting for his life, and it angered Gunter to see his student like that again. Yosak had brought the news to them about Conrad's retrieval the day before. Though he had warned them that Conrad was in bad shape, this was far worse than anyone would have imagined. No one could understand why Yuri did not cry. They came to the conclusion that their king was too sad to cry.

Gwendal understood...

Gisela understood...

It seemed to be a miracle Conrad had survived two days worth of such cruelty and came out alive even if just barely. The discussion of the miracle occurred in the Shinou Temple between Murata and Shinou.

_**I`d sail before a thousand moons**_

"Is this your doing?" Murata asked Shinou. His best friend shook his head, "If it was, he would not have suffered so much..." Neither he nor Yuri had told the Daikenja about their supporting Gwendal through the pendant. It had been dangerous to do so, particularly for Yuri who knew he would get a lecture from Gwendal about it later.

"But that did not mean you had no involvement at all," the Daikenja stated.

_**Never finding where to go**_

Shinou grimaced. It was true that he implanted the Black-Folds' hidden location in Yosak's mind... It was true he consoled Conrad while he was imprisoned... and it was true that he and Yuri gave Gwendal the strength needed when he faltered. In all this, he could only do so much. He would have saved Conrad himself had he the power.

"I only did what I could do," he told Murata.

_**222 days of light**_

Murata nodded. "It's up to him now, isn't it?"

Shinou nodded.

_**Will be desired by a night**_

Yuri's heart tore further apart at each passing hour of the long night, but he was determined to remain strong; Conrad, after all, was Wolfram's older brother and his godfather. He himself cried when Shori was kidnapped and nearly killed by the White Crows.

Gwendal refused to budge from Conrad's side as Gisela healed him the best she could. Dawn came before Wolfram and Greta got to sleep under Yuri's watchful eye. He then brought in fresh clothes for Gwendal. The man nodded gratefully before he went behind the screen and changed.

_**A moment for the poet`s play**_

He return to Conrad's side refreshed and continued to be there for Conrad, helping Gisela where he can. Yuri, knowing his place, went back to be beside Wolfram and Greta as he knew Conrad needed Gwendal more than he needed his king.

_Three days passed..._

Even under the greatest care of the Royal Healer, though the gangrene, blood, cuts and bruises have been cleaned, and that stomach wound healed, Conrad's condition was no better than before. He lay in bed, asleep without a hint of life. Several times she checked his pulse, and ran her maryoku over his torso.

Gisela became more and more frustrated as she toiled over the brave soldier. The others waited until she finally could not hold it inside any longer. "It's almost as if..." Gisela hesitated.

"What is it?" said Yuri gently. If Gisela was surprised by Yuri's gentle tone she did not show it, instead she relaxed and answered, "As if he had little will to live..."

For a moment, no one moved or spoke. By the tears in her voice, it seemed that Conrad had faced ultimate defeat and was ashamed enough that he wished to die. His body reacting to the shame. Yuri understood. The fear within the heart, wanting to return but cannot seem to find the strength to do so.

Yuri stepped forward then. "May I?"

Gisela nodded. Yuri clasped his godfather's cold hand and delve in trying to find the right spot – to hear his voice. There was none. Yuri frowned and withdrew himself.

Were they too late?

"Yuri...?" Wolfram asked.

"Gisela's right..." Yuri murmured.

"He's entered the state of mind commonly known as the Lonely Heart," Gisela explained, "It's the state of mind and heart the patient enters due to depression and loneliness, there little I can do."

Gisela closed her eyes, "In other words, he is no better then brain dead."

_**Until there`s nothing left to say**_

Silence. There was nothing to say...

"If Saralegui were here with his Houseki sword..." Yosak suggested.

Yuri shook his head, "I doubt even that would help him, this the will we're talking about, not the soul."

_**I wish for this night-time **_

"What's the difference, Papa Yuri?" Greta asked.

"Your will to live is often defined how strong your heart and soul is," Yuri explained, he turned towards Gwendal then, "from what you told me three days ago, Conrad's heart was tested in ways he was probably unprepared for."

"Yuri," Wolfram fumed, "You know Conrad's not weak..."

"Of course, he not weak," Yuri said, cutting off his fiancé, "I never said he was, but he's... alone, he always been alone!"

_**to last for a life-time**_

That drew silence from Wolfram, and everyone around them. This was something not one of them had realised. Conrad was there for them, but no one was there for him. Yosak had been there in Luttenberg, but Conrad remained reserved for fear of being a burden.

_**The darkness around me**_

"The only way is to dive into the deepest part of his soul and coax him out..." Gisela explained.

"I'll do it," said Yuri before she could finish. He had been through something like this before, saving Geneus from his own depression.

_**- shores of a solar sea**_

"But your majesty," Gisela warned, remembering the Geneus incident in which Yuri was almost killed, "It would take much power from you."

"I'm not alone," Yuri told her, he nodded his head towards Conrad, "and neither is he."

Surprised looks turn towards him as he smiled. Did he not say just now...?

"He has us..." Yuri told them, "Our faith, and our trust..." he took a deep breath then, "and most of all, our love..." he paused for a moment, "We need to show him that."

No one said anything more as Yuri sat once again beside the bed. His left hand grasping Conrad's cold right, and his right hand where his godfather's erratically beating heart was. His palm then began to glow. It was the same glow that emitted when he turned into the Maoh. Yuri closed his eyes and delve into the deepest part of Conrad's heart, silently calling him.

_He felt a faint presence._

_He knew it was Conrad! _

_**Oh how I wish to go down **_

_It was reluctant, but Yuri understood... somehow he had to coax the presence to resurface. There was fear from within the presence... and shame..._

_It faded._

_**with the sun**_

Yuri pulled away, tired. He was not about to give in very easily but he did not have the strength to dive within again. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Yuri looked behind to find Wolfram, determination mixed with love carved in his face. His green eyes told Yuri that he was never alone. Greta reached one hand up to Wolfram's hand and the other took Gwendal's. Her brown eyes filled with determination as well. Gwendal nodded. Yuri pulled a tight smile and delve back into the depths of the lonely heart of his godfather.

_Again he felt the presence, but it was faint._

"_Yuri...?" a familiar voice murmured._

"_Conrad," Yuri murmured, "You're not alone. We're here for you."_

_**Sleeping**_

_Yuri felt as if he was reaching out his hand... the presence was there again, but it was hesitant. _

"Uncle," Greta called, "Uncle Conrad."

"_Conrad," Yuri called, "we're all here..."_

"_I'm useless..." the presence faded again, "how can I face you again...?"_

_**Weeping**_

"Koonichan, come back to us," Wolfram whispered, tears slowly creeping out from his bright green eyes.

"_We love you..." Yuri called, feeling the presence returning. It was hesitant, but Yuri could feel it growing._

"Captain," Yosak murmured, "You're not alone here..."

"_We love you..." Yuri repeated, "Come back..." the presence grew... and became less hesitant..._

"Conrart..." Gwendal called quietly.

"Wake up, Conrart," Gunter murmured. Yuri's strength was draining.

"Conrart..." Gisela called.

_Yuri heard the others, their voices... Gunter... Gisela... Wolfram... Gwendal... _

_Yosak... and little Greta... _

_**With you**_

_He gently called again, reaching his hand out, "Do you hear them? They're calling for you..."_

"_Yuri..." Conrad called, "Minna..."_

"_I'm here... We're all here..." Yuri soothed. The presence seemed to glow... radiating emotions... flooding through Yuri: sadness, loneliness, gratitude and joy._

_A hand reached out, Yuri gently clasped the hand into his. The presence was becoming stronger then, slowly but surely... Yuri looked up. _

_Out from the shadows... was Conrad... he was crying..._

The glow from Yuri's body had not faded. It was joined by another glow, starting from his hand near Conrad's heart and became brighter until both godfather and godson disappeared into the blinding light.

_Joy filled Conrad's heart once again. The warmth of Yuri's hands... the voices... Yosak... Greta... Wolfram... Gwendal... Gunter... and Gisela..._

"_I'm not alone..." Conrad murmured._

_Yuri smiled at his godfather, "No. And you will never be alone again... I promise..."_

_Tears of happiness welled in Conrad's eyes, knowing the faith Yuri had for him..._

"_Let's go home..." Yuri soothed..._

_Conrad nodded. He closed his eyes as did Yuri, their bodies began to glow together... heading home... _

_where they belonged..._

The glow around Yuri faded. He opened his eyes, took his hand away from Conrad, stood, and staggered. The glow that surrounded Conrad's body and faded into his heart as Yuri's knees buckled.

"Yuri!" Wolfram exclaimed, catching the Maoh. Yuri shook the dizziness away from his head as he slowly stood with Wolfram's help.

"I'm fine," he panted, assuring Wolfram, "Just tired."

Conrad did not appear to change as Gisela checked him over again. A tear of relief escaped her eye. "His heart is beating normally again," she announced.

Stunned silence... then...

"You did it, Papa!" Greta squealed as she hugged Yuri and gave him a huge kiss. Yuri smiled tiredly and shook his head saying, "I could not have done it without everyone here."

He vaguely noticed the tears escaping Gwendal's eyes. Or Gunter's, or Wolfram's. Yosak wiped his left eye. Yuri looked towards his godfather. Conrad was coming back to them...

_Okaiiri-nasai, Nazukeoya..._


	13. Because you're my brother

Chapter 13: Because you're my brother

The sun was shining through the windows; fresh flowers were in the vase, their perfume spreading into the air. Now and then a shadow of a bird would appear, followed by its sing song voice, but Wolfram did not notice all the beauty around him the only thing he kept his upon was his unconscious brother. Conrad had not awakened yet.

The door opened, Gwendal stepped in. He sighed silently in exasperation as he observed his youngest brother. Wolfram insisted that he would watch over Conrad the night before telling Gwendal he would be useless if Conrad woke up to find him exhausted.

"Wolf," said Gwendal, "You really should get some sleep."

Wolfram did not budge from Conrad's side. Yuri had nearly fainted after much effort in reviving his brother a few days before, Wolfram did not have the heart to leave him alone. "I'm not tired," the blond mumbled.

"Something on your mind?" asked Gwendal, taking seat beside his brother.

"Mm..." Wolfram nodded. His green eyes shone with un-shed tears as a flashback played in his mind... only a few days ago when Gwendal brought Conrad home. "When you came riding back with Conrad looking like he did, I almost thought we were back in Dai Shimarron again when he was pierced with those arrows protecting Yuri," the blond explained, "I almost thought I... we! lost him again."

"He's always protecting Yuri and me," the blond continued, "I was crying when I should be here with him. I was gardening when I should have accompanied you to get him." Wolfram's fists tightened. He knew Olbaid was his father. He knew the man himself, but he never knew what the man had done to Conrad, or to their mother. He never knew he was a twin.

Gwendal brought an arm around Wolfram's small shoulders and hugged him tightly. "He would not have wanted you to see him that way," the eldest told the baby assuringly, "He would rather die protecting you than let you see him hurt, besides you had a duty as a father. All he expected of you is to fulfil that duty well. He never wanted anything more from you but your love." Wolfram nodded seeing the truth of that. After a while, Gwendal murmured softly, "Either you get some sleep or I'll make you knit some plush toys with me."

Wolfram grinned ruefully, knowing this was a real threat from Gwendal. "Hait, hait _oni-chan_." Gwendal gave him a playful smack behind his head as Wolfram went out to get some sleep.

It only when Wolfram was out of earshot that Gwendal turned his attention back to Conrad. He allowed his fingers to caress the brown hair belonging to the elder of his two beautiful little brothers.

"Hey, you," Gwendal murmured, pushing brown bangs back from an apparently sweaty face; a sign that the fever was breaking. "I know you're awake, don't pretend in front of me."

A moaned escaped Conrad's lips. He frowned and blinked his brown eyes open. He looked around him wanting to make sure he was not dreaming. Gwendal sat back in his chair and watched, understanding why Conrad did not open his eyes when Wolfram was there. He was afraid this was all a dream.

"Gwen?" Conrad mouthed, he tried to sit up but his body was too heavy. A caring arm slipped under his shoulders.

"Easy..." Gwendal murmured, as he helped Conrad sit up. The elder brother sighed wearily, it was going to be a long rocky road for Conrad to heal fully; and from what he could understand what Gisela had been telling him, it was the same for Greta. "Are you thirsty?" he asked as he got Conrad into a comfortable position.

Conrad tried to speak, but his throat was too dry to allow his voice to form words. Gwendal hid his pity, as he knew that was the last thing his brother needed right now. Instead, he poured some water and handed the glass to Conrad along with some pain relieving pills Gisela had left on the beside table. Conrad drank and swallowed the pills obediently, feeling Yuri was going to need him so he had better get back his strength. What he did not know is that it was going to be a while before he could find the courage to hold the sword again. As he handed the empty glass back to his older brother, the Maoh's godfather noticed a bit of light dancing near Gwendal's chest.

"That pendant...?" he rasped, his voice tuneless and hoarse. Gwendal flinched inwardly at the sound of his brother's voice and looked to find the pendant still hanging from his neck. He held in his hand and said, "Yuri hoped it would protect me..." Conrad smiled weakly, as if knowing what Gwendal was trying to say...

Gwendal however knew better. There was a kind of deep magic between him and Yuri that only they could understand. Apart from them, only Shinou knew about this, they must not tell anyone else.

"_Let's not do that again," Gwendal was saying to Yuri as they worked on their paperwork, "Not until you have better control of your maryoku."_

_It was midnight, Conrad was taking his time to wake up. Yuri nodded in answer to his adviser's statement about using that type of Majutsu, as it had nearly killed the both of them. "I know, it was dangerous."_

"_You could have died and you know it," said Gwendal. Only now Yuri stopped his paperwork. For a moment he was thoughtful. Then he said, "Both you and I don't die that easily."_

_Gwendal just smiled ruefully._

Gwendal laid a hand on Conrad's shoulder and squeezed, noticing how his brother flinched away slightly; he was not surprised. What surprised him was that, Conrad did not flinch moments ago. It was as if he knew he was safe with the stern man.

Gwendal sighed before telling his brother, "I have to tell Gisela you've woken up..."

Conrad nodded. Gwendal swore he saw a flicker of terror in those brown eyes. It did not surprise him in the least that Conrad was afraid to be alone. Having an idea he was dealing with the childlike side of fear, Gwendal let his hand brush through the dark brown hair and murmured, "Don't worry, I won't be long." Though not thoroughly convinced, Conrad nodded and stemmed himself slightly, trying to be brave as everyone remembered, though not expected, him to be. If there was one thing Gwendal knew he could be proud of with both his brothers, it was their strong will even at their weakest.

Gwendal walked fast and silent through the stone halls to find the royal healer. When he did, the both of them walked silently back, fully aware of the uproar it would bring if anyone knew now that Conrad was awake when there were people who needed their sleep. The Maoh, for one, just to name a few.

Gisela entered the room, smiling a kind smile, glad he was finally awake. Gwendal had prepared her for the possible reactions she might face with Conrad. A hint of sadness lit her green eyes, but she understood and was relieved that Conrad was allowing Gwendal a few minutes to leave him alone to get her. She was quite afraid and unsure what she would meet when she examined him as she opened the door of his room. "He trusts you," Gwendal grunted.

The royal healer looked at the advisor with questions in her eyes. She had understood Conrad's trust was not something you can gain overnight, but...

"He knows you wouldn't hurt him," Gwendal grunted in explanation as he opened the door. Conrad looked up for his daze at the sound of the door opening two find the two people he was expecting.

"Gisela..." Conrad greeted quietly as she came in.

Gisela wanted to hug him, but that might bring fear into his heart again so she did not. Instead, she smiled and laid a cool hand on his rather sweaty forehead. He flinched slightly, but calmed down as he reminded himself that this was Gisela who would never hurt him for pleasure.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

Conrad gave her a weary smile, rasping, "Like I've went for a very warm swim in my pyjamas."

"If you have the energy to joke," the healer chuckled as she checked him, "Then you're definitely getting better." She checked him for a few more minutes and said, "You'll be able to walk within a few days, tomorrow at most, if this keeps up. But do rest for today, just in case..."

"I'll make sure he does," said Gwendal who had been watching aside the entire time.

"Don't push yourself, Lord Von Voltaire," Gisela said in a scary voice. Gwendal was slightly sweating as she turned to smile at Conrad, noting the younger brunette was smiling nervously. Do women always have these mood swings?

There were times when he wondered if Gisela would make a good wife for Wolfram. In another part of the castle, Wolfram sneezed. The thought was not as scary as having Anissina for his wife.

"You want to get some sleep," said Gwendal draping the blanket over Conrad. Frightened brown eyes looked straight at him, almost pleading. The next question that came from Conrad truly broke his heart. "Can you stay?"

Conrad had not asked him that in years

In answer, Gwendal sat at the edge of the bed and motioned Conrad to lie on his lap, murmuring, "There's no need to ask."

"Thank you," he whispered, not wanting to hear his raspy voice.

Blue eyes softened. "I'm your brother," he murmured, "It's what I do." Conrad smiled slightly, knowing his _big brother_ was there. He did not have to be strong here, not in front of Gwendal. He was not alone. Not any more.

Gwendal ruffled his hair slightly before proceeding to rubbing small circles into his back. They stayed in that position.

Gwendal kept rubbing Conrad's back, just as he did when the younger man was a baby. For a long time they said nothing, but Gwendal knew Conrad was still hurting very deeply, and he knew how his little brother was trying to be brave about going back to sleep; assured that Gwendal would be there to save him from his nightmares.

Conrad felt his eyes drooping. He remembered this gentle caress, how it used to save him from nightmares of Olbaid.

Olbaid!

Conrad tensed slightly, fully awake again. He shifted closer to his older brother, forcing down a whimper. Gwendal still did not stop rubbing his back.

"It's okay to cry, you know," Gwendal soothed, feeling his brother's discomfort. Conrad nodded, but did not say anything.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Conrad shook his head. "Not yet."

"All right..." said Gwendal, "I'll be here if you want me too..."

"Why are you doing this?" Conrad asked, feeling rather stupid as the words escaped his lips, "You said to not expect you to come after me..."

Gwendal sighed, mentally kicking his own sorry behind for their last argument. He leaned forward. Brown eyes widened as he felt a peck near his ear. Something he had not felt in years as Gwendal murmured, "Because you're my brother, and I love you..."

That was all it took for the walls to crumble.

A sniffle... a sob... His shoulders began to shake. Conrad buried his face in Gwendal's lap to drown out the outburst. He'd sooner die than let Yuri see or hear him cry again. Gwendal, suppressing his own tears, gently shifted his brother so as to lean on his chest. If there was one thing than seeing your brother hurt, it's seeing him hurting.

"I'm sorry..." Conrad murmured, trying, and failing, to prevent more tears from coming out.

"Shh," his brother soothed, "It's not your fault... it's not your fault..."

After a while Gwendal murmured, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when I should have been, but I am now. I'm never going to leave you alone like that again..." Conrad cried harder. His sobs were drowned that it was not heard beyond the bedroom door. It was awhile befor ehe found his voice again.

Still convulsing but determined, he braved himself to ask Gwendal what had been going on in his mind for quite some time now. "Aniiue," he murmured, "I-I need to know..."

"Hm?"

"There was someone who looked after me when I was sick, even now, I don't know who he or she is. I remember the hands... was it you?"

Gwendal nodded as he allowed Conrad to lean where his heart was. Conrad listened... it was the same beating heart he had heard a very long time ago. He clung to Gwendal, his crying ceased. The heaviness within his chest and shoulders finally lifted as he clung to his older brother. Throughout the pouring tears Gwendal did not say a word and rubbed Conrad's back continuously.

He did not stop even after Conrad fell asleep.

Author's note: Sorry it took so long, this was quite a hard chap to write.


	14. Courageous Greta

Chapter 14: Courageous Greta

Yuri visited him the next day hearing news from Gisela that Conrad had finally awoken. Wolfram eyes shone with tears of relief un-shed. The blond hugged Gisela as if she was the hero and surprisingly, he did not cry. "I've cried enough," he said. He was glad to find Conrad awake when he came in, bringing his godfather lunch.

Conrad noticed his godson from the corner of his eye. He closed the book he was reading and closed his eyes, calming himself by thinking a mantra he created for Yuri and Lady Celi over and over again:

_This not an illusion... This is Yuri..._

_I'm safe with him..._

_Yuri would never say those things..._

_Yuri is my godson... he won't hurt me..._

"Conrad?" the familiar kind voice of his godson called.

"Yuri..." Conrad murmured, seeing the tray of food, "You didn't have to..."

"I wanted to..." said Yuri, laying the tray on Conrad's lap.

"Thank you..." his godfather replied.

Conrad did not say much throughout his meal. Yuri understood, it was going to be sometime before Conrad returned back to his old self. He knew he had other duties as well. He had duties as a Maoh, a fiance, a father, brother, son... the list just went on. It was going to be difficult without Conrad to accompany him every step of the way but he had to grow up sometime.

"Thank you..."

"Eh?" said Yuri, snapping out of his musings.

"Thank you..." Conrad repeated.

Yuri looked at him, confused. "What for?" he asked gently.

"For bringing me back from my depression," said Conrad. Yuri's black eyes were soft as he lay a hand on Conrad's shoulder and gave him a squeeze. Conrad flinched slightly. Though it hurt Yuri, it did not surprise him all that much. Gunter had warned him that the Black-Folds used illusions to confuse and frighten their victims such as conjuring nightmarish images of their loved ones.

"Your my godfather," he said, "It's what I do."

It was a while before either of them spoke again.

"You're going back to Earth soon?" asked Conrad.

"In a few days," said Yuri, "I'll be back within a week."

Silence.

"No one should be left alone, Conrad," said Yuri, "And no one's ever useless to their loved ones."

Conrad gently laid the spoon in the bowl and sighed, murmuring, "I know that now." He remembered vague images when Yuri delved into his heart to save him.

"I promise you won't be left alone like that again," Yuri said then. Conrad looked at his godson sceptically. Gwendal promising him that was one thing, but Yuri... "That's a pretty strong promise to keep."

Yuri allowed his black eyebrows to quirk slightly. "One that I know I can keep to the best of my abilities."

Conrad just smiled.

"I love you, Conrad," said Yuri. Realising what he said the king faltered, "N-not romantically... but uh... well... you know... eto..."

This made Conrad's chuckle slightly, this was the Yuri he knew... and he knew what his godson meant.

"Arigatou Yuri..."

* * *

It drizzled slightly early in the morning next day, but the sun shone brightly. One particular little princess was not feeling the same as the day.

Greta was watering the flowers when she noticed a new one in the garden. It was a very pretty flower. It began with a dark violet middle and fuses towards orange to peach to yellow on each petal. The three stigmas opened into two pure white wings.

Lady Celi who was nearby walked over to see what had grabbed her granddaughter's interest all the sudden. When Greta told her about the new flower, Lady Celi explained that it was a new flower someone planted, but she did not imagine it would bloom so soon, or climb as high as the 'Yuri's Naivety'. It was closed at the centre like 'Secretive Gwendal'; bright as 'Conrart Stands Tall'; and as open as 'Beautiful Wolfram'. It was truly a beautiful flower.

Lady Celi looked over to her granddaughter, and realised that each of her boys, along with King Yuri, loved this little girl with every beat of their heart. Loved her and cherished her. Greta was growing happily because of them.

"There's something brave about this flower," Greta was telling her, "What shall we name it?"

"I think I can help," said a familiar voice behind them, Lady Celi and Greta could hardly believe their ears as they looked.

Conrad, with Gwendal's help, was walking towards them. He was rather pale from his ordeal, but he looked better than he had for the past few days. He was wearing light cotton clothes for a change. The sleeves and trousers were long, as if he was covering the scars which the Black-Folds inflicted upon him. The kind light in his eyes was slowly returning. His smile was rather pained but he was happy... happy to be home with his family.

"Uncle Conrad!" Greta exclaimed. She put down the watering can and ran to him, gently engulfing him in her tiny arms best she could, relieved that he was safe. Both Gwendal and Lady Celi noticed how they seemed to never want to let go of each other and it was understandable. Conrad had scared Greta, risking his life for her and at the same time, feared for her life. Though he trusted Gwendal's word that she was safe, the older man knew that he needed to see her with his own eyes, just as she needed to see him. The last few days they could not really face each other.

Greta was ashamed of leaving him behind, and he did not like her seeing him weak.

"I'm sorry I worried you, Fawn," he murmured, finally breaking the silence.

"You're safe," said Greta as she let go, "And you kept your promise, that's all that matters."

"Mother..." he greeted as his mother walked towards them. Lady Celi did not say anything – she could not. Despite Gisela's skill of tending wounds, barely leaving a single scar she could see that he suffered much within. She looked into his face, for some reason he could see a hint of fear in his eyes. She will never forgive Olbaid!

Conrad still had not quite recovered from his ordeal. She had only come back yesterday and had Yuri and Wolfram explain what they could about Conrad's ordeal. Lady Celi, like any loving mother, was naturally worried for her son. It was only when she visited him in his sleep that she was satisfied to know he was safe – even if it was going to take time for him to recover. She felt more obliged to his majesty than ever. Only a loving mother, like Miko Shibuya, would understand what Lady Celi was currently going through.

He flinched when she touched him just as he had done multiple times when she cared for him the night before. Though it hurt, it did not surprise her at all. Olbaid had inflicted much pain upon her middle child that she can never forgive. Things, though she knew he had no control over, she could not forgive herself.

As if Conrad knew what she was thinking, he voiced, "Where's that new flower you and Greta were talking about?"

Surprised, yet pleased, by the change of subject, Lady Celi answered, "Right beside 'Yuri's Naivete'."

Conrad walked a few steps his legs shaking. He stumbled, causing a slight panic, and would have fallen if Gwendal had not been quick enough. Conrad panted slightly as he struggled not to lean so much against Gwendal.

Mataku, Gwendal thought to himself, he's still a child...

"Conrart...?" Gwendal asked. He saw determination rekindling slightly in those brown eyes. Conrad was not exactly pushing him away, he was trying to stand up. Gisela had said that at most he would walk within a day; this was the second day. Gwendal had been there when he first attempted to stand and would have fallen quite hard if his brother had not caught him. This day he was better, he did more than standing!

With a bit of help he took a walk to the garden, he wanted to see Greta. And he wanted to see that new flower with on his own even it took all day to walk that short length where he stood, which at most fifteen feet.

"Let me try..." said Conrad, "please..."

Gwendal nodded, helping his brother up and letting go... Greta took her cue by holding on to Conrad's hand. As much as Conrad appreciated her concern, he wished they did not fuss so much. It was making him very uncomfortable.

Conrad flinched slightly as he stood straight and took a few tentative steps towards the flowers, holding Greta's hand. He stumbled slightly every few steps but he always caught himself before he fell, Greta held his hand the entire time. Gwendal and his mother could not help but smile at his attempts.

The very fact that Conrad was trying to walk on his own and smiling was enough to show her that he was on the road to recovery... And there was also a stubborn flame within him that simply refused to stop burning. She and Gwendal kept close to him and Greta as they neared the flowerbed once again.

Conrad allowed his mother to rub her cheek affectionately against his. For some reason, he did not tremble this time – likely because he knew he was safe with her. She was not the illusion Olbaid had tortured him with; she was the real Lady Cecilia Von Spitzberg, the mother he loved. Just as the Shibuya Yuri who brought him lunch the day before was his real godson, one who would always care for those who are important to him.

"So Conrad, dear," said Lady Celi, as she rubbed her cheek against an embarrassed Gwendal's causing a tiny mirth to erupt from both Conrad and Greta, "What shall we name this flower?"

"I think it should be called..." he mused, "_Courageous Greta_."

Gwendal frowned slightly, thinking of the name, and smiled. "It does resemble her in a certain way."

"How do you like that, sweetie?" said Lady Celi, turning towards her granddaughter.

"But I didn't do anything," Greta admonished, thinking about the way her fathers and her uncles always protected her.

Conrad knelt and pulled her into a hug again. "I'm uncertain if Yuri told you this, but I'll say it anyway... You trusted me and held on tight to my horse as you rode back here to Covenant Castle with only horse speed to protect you from any attack," Conrad told her, unconsciously echoing Yuri's words, "You were very brave in doing that."

Unknown to them, said Maoh was listening from behind a pillar on the terrace.

"I have actually," he said quietly, "but she needed to hear it from you." He walked away towards the library. Conrad's trained ear told him the his Godson was nearby, but when he looked up towards the terrace he only saw Yuri's shadow disappearing into the silent hallway.

The bone tribe flew above them and gently tossed the garlands over their heads. Gwendal was a tad embarrassed with this, Celi and Greta were pleased, Conrad smiled looking up to the sky, a rainbow appeared before him. He then picked up Greta, swung her around and laughed for the first time in days. Greta's laughter joined his shortly.

Their laughter rang like bells throughout the castle, and was later accompanied by Gwendal's as well as Lady Celi's.

He was not alone... and no longer will be. Just as Yuri and Gwendal promised...

OWARI


	15. Bloopers

Fun Chap: Bloopers

Chapter 1

_Yuri tosses Greta who was caught by Conrad and..._

Conrad: WHOA!

_...falls on the other side of the horse._

Greta: (screams)

_Conrad lands on his back with Greta on top of him. Yuri and Wolfram runs and trip each other and landing on top of Conrad who quickly got Greta out of the way._

Yuri: (groan) WOLF GER'OFF ME!

Conrad: (Turning blue) Can't... breathe...

Wolfram: QUIT KICKING (accidentally hits Conrad's jaw)

Conrad: For God's sake, SHUT UP AND GET OFF ME!

-

Wolfram: Are you sure about this?

Yuri: All I know is that he'll protect her and Gwendal's wearing a tutu.

Wolfram: What?

Yuri: (realising what he said, winced) Okay, okay who changed the cue card?

-

Wolfram: Are you sure about this?

Yuri: All I know is that he'll protest her- protect her

_Yuri made a gagging sound as he and Wolfram fell into gales of laughter_

-

Wolfram: Are you pure about this?

Yuri: All I- hey, wait! pure?

_Wolfram bashed his head against a stone wall._

-

Wolfram: Are you pure.. cure! shore! sure! GRRRR!

Yuri: (Whistle) tongue twister...

-

Wolfram: Are you sure about this?

Yuri: All I know is that I'm with... Elizabeth's child?

Wolfram: YURI!

_Wolfram started choking Yuri_

Wolfram: (shout) YOU CHEATER!

Yuri: (choking) Wolf, I'm not pregnant!

Wolfram: Then...? WHO CHANGED THE SCRIPT?

_Somewhere backstage, Yosak muffled his laughter_

-

_TWANG! _

_Conrad made a disparaging noise, his eyes bug eyed in pain. Greta turned and winced when she saw an arrow sticking out of Conrad's rear._

-

_TWANG! _

_The arrow went towards the tree, missing Yosak by inches. Yosak was sweating bullets as he stared at the arrow._

Yosak: WATCH WHERE YOU AIM THAT THING!

Crossbowman: Sorry!

-

Conrad: (whispered) Greta, I need to pee...

Greta: Why didn't you pee before before we...

Yosak: (_snickered in the tree_)

Conrad: (_shaking his fist towards the tree_) YOU'RE SO DEAD, GURRIER!

-

_Conrad and Greta admiring view of flowers, Conrad's face was rather purple a strange noise came from Greta..._

Conrad: (grinning, groan) oh, Greta...

Greta: (Giggle) I can't help it.

_-_

_Horse went off as Conrad adjusted the straps._

Conrad: WHOA!

Greta: WHOA HORSIE! WHOA HORSIE!

-

Conrad: Can I trust you with Gwendal's tutu?

Olbaid: My honour as a- (realising what Conrad said) what does his Excellency's tutu have to do with this scene?

Conrad & Gwendal: YOSAK!

Chapter 3

Yosak: He should be fine with your underwear...

Gwendal: (_narrowed his eyes_)Pervert.

Yosak: Nani? I followed the cue-CONRART!

_Conrad's back stage laughing to himself thinking, "Sweet revenge!"_

Chapter 4

_Yuri slipped as he ran towards Greta, arms flaying and hit face first into the stone wall._

Gwendal: (holding horse strap, flinch) Ouch...

-

_In the meeting room, Yuri had a weird look on his face as Greta shook in his arms, his cheeks reddened then he burst out laughing._

Yuri: Greta!

Greta: (giggling) I'm sorry Papa!

Gwendal: (laughing, put his hand over the camera) CUT! CUT! CUT!

-

_Gunter gripped the table for support and slipped hitting his head on the edge._

Gunter: (_moan_) Ow...

-

Yosak: And they left (_snort_) Gwendal's tutu, and Gunter's th-thong (_snicker_)... (_Gwendal and Gunter's eyebrows were twitching_) CONRART! (_fell into guffaws_)

Gwendal & Gunter: CONRART WELLER!!!

Chapter 5

_As crucifixion faced downwards Conrad fell face first. Did not move..._

Olbaid: (poking Conrad) Oi, still alive?

Conrad: Barely...

Chapter 6

_Gwendal clasped his hands. Yuri red in the face, trying not to laugh._

Gwendal: (sigh)

_Yuri fell into gales of laughter_

Gwendal: CUT ALREADY!

Chapter 7

_Conrad landed on head first on the ground from crucifixion_

Conrad: (rubbing sore head and glaring at fairy sized Shinou) What was that for?

Shinou: (grin) Couldn't resist.

Conrad: That wasn't funny, Shinou...

Shinou: (shrug) You and Yosak aren't the only pranksters.

Chapter 8

_Yosak jumped up a branch, slipped and landed on his behind. The dagger fell blade first on his tunic. Missing his you-know-what by inches. Yosak paled and started sweating._

-

Gunter: Why are you so determined to go heretic and shave your head?

Gwendal: (eyebrow twitching) Did you realise what you just said?

Gunter: (reddening) Nani? I was only following the scr-

Gwendal & Gunter: CONRART!

Chapter 9

Conrad: Never!

Olbaid: UUUURRRRPPPP!!!!

Conrad: (frown) Maoh Manju?

Olbaid: How did you guess?

Conrad: Same effect on Wolfram. (Dodges a ball of fire from Wolfram)

Chapter 10

_Gwendal in fighting stance with a stupefied look on his face while Olbaid running around with his butt on fire, screaming, _"LOST CONTROL! LOST CONTROL! LOST CONTROL!"

Chapter 11

_Horse moved out of the way as Gwendal lay Conrad down making Conrad's head land on the stone floor._

Conrad: (sitting up and rubbing the back of his head) Ow...

Gwendal: That's what you get for playing pranks.

Conrad: Shut up...

Chapter 12

_Wolfram slipped from Yuri's arms and hit his head between Yuri's feet._

Wolfram: OW! (looks up) You got a hole in your pants.

Yuri: (jumping) GYAAH!

-

Murata: This was not you tooing... pooing! Doing! (gagging)

_Shinou laughed._

-

Murata: This isn't...

_Sounds heard from backstage._

Wolfram: GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN GURRIER!

Murata: I believe we've captured one of the pranksters.

Chapter 13

Wolfram: I just...

_Conrad was trying not to laugh..._

Wolfram: Conrad! (fell into laughter as well) Now look what you did!

Conrad: I know, I know (laughing) I can't help it!

Gwendal: (Cracking his knuckles) Perhaps we should really knock you out.

Chapter 14

Yuri: Gyaah! (Landed on the bed)

_Soup all over the place, bowl on Conrad's head._

Conrad: Hey... (_tasting the soup_) Mmm... pumpkin.

-

Conrad: Zang oo

Yuri: What?

Conrad: Zang oo

Yuri: Have you been drinking?

Conrad: (laugh) No, couldn't resist!

Yuri: (laugh) You really are a prankster!

_-_

_Gwendal comes into view_

Gwendal: All right, I demand to know who's idea it was to SAY THAT I HAVE A TUTU?!

Conrad: (laughing) I wouldn't worry about it Gwen, after all you're the hero.

_Gwendal smirked and puts Conrad on headlock, and pulls Yosak in as well_

Gwendal: If I ever find out who did it...

Conrad: (chocking) Aw come on, Gwen....

Yosak: (gasping) Can't you take a joke?

_Gwendal lets go of the pranksters_

Yuri: Well, all's well ends well.

_Greta jumps into his arms_

Greta: You said it Papa.

Wolfram: Think there's going to be a sequel?

Yuri: Maybe, can't let reviewers think it's the end.

Wolfram: You mean it's not?

Shinou: Wolfram, Wolfram, Wolfram, in KKM, (jabbing his thumb towards Conrad) Conrad always stands up again. Let's keep it that way. He is the Maoh's godfather after all.

Wolfram: Fine, but I'm rescuing him next time!

Shinou: Spoken like a true brother.

Yuri: So what shall we call the sequel?

Gwendal: What else? 'To Hold the Sword Again'.

Yuri: That sounds reasonable.

Greta: (waving Goodbye) Till next time!

Author's note: Well loyal readers until then! Thank you for reading!


End file.
